Bella's Choice
by RJ Wyatt
Summary: Thirty-four year old Edward is in need of a fake romantic relationship, so his father doesn't hand over the family company over to his lazy older brother. Nineteen year old Bella is a young single mother who has found the courage to stop an abusive past, but is struggling to survive until Alice offers her a solution in the form of the Vice President of Cullen, Inc.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Choice**

**Summary:** Thirty-four year old Edward is in need of a fake romantic relationship, so his father doesn't hand over the family company over to his lazy older brother. Almost nineteen year old Bella is a young single mother who has found the courage to stop an abusive past, but is struggling to survive until, her friend, Alice offers her a solution involving the Vice President of Cullen, Inc.

**IMPORTANT STORY INFO:** Reggie is Bella's 7 year old half-brother by Renee and Phil, whom Bella has custody of, along with her 3 1/2 year old and 11 month old sons, who are Reggie's half-brothers. They all have the same father, Phil. All of the boys call her mom, because that is what she is to them.

**Warning…** Will contain flashbacks and/or references to physical and sexual abuse.

**Prologue of Sorts**

"Fuckin' A woman, so damn hot!" Phil swears, grabbing himself crudely. I frown, moving the blanket to cover Nolan as he suckles at my breast. It's intimate and private. I hate how Phil disrupts as well as dirties the most beautiful thing I can do with my body. Once Nolan is in a deep slumber, I place him in his crib.

I pick up toys as I move down the hallway to the older boys' room. "Lights out." I announce. Reggie jumps up in his bed and tucks himself in, trying to prove to me, once again, just how grown up he is. It doesn't stop me from kissing him on the forehead, however. I place Mantle's stuffed dog next to him, and pull up the covers, before doing a quick check for monsters.

"Night, night." I say, before shutting their lights off.

With a tired sigh, I start filling the kitchen sink, watching as the water rises and the bubbles foam.

"Isabella…" Phil slurs, pulling me into him, roughly, his hands running all over my body.

"No," I bark, pushing him away, startling both of us.

"What did you say?" He hisses in my ear, his hot breath sent terror creeping up my spine.

"I said no!" I declare firmly, knowing he heard me correctly the first time. I'm eighteen now, so I don't have to put up with him anymore. It's overwhelming, frightening, and thrilling. "You're going to leave now, and you're never going to come back, or so help me, I will report you for molestation. How many years will Nolan and Mantle get you?" I ask viciously. I'm so tired of being used; so tired of living in fear that he'll take them from me. I'm eighteen; I hold the power cards now.

"Bitch." he growls, shoving me away from him, my relief washes away most of the pain from colliding into the kitchen counter.

I watch in stunned disbelief as Phil storms around the trailer, tossing his shirts, movies, and other crap into his rucksack.

"Don't even think about Reggie, Mantle, and Nolan!" I spit out, panicky. I wasn't going to let him take my boys...my sons from me. I blocked his path, braving his anger. It was the same anger I had endured many times before.

He storms into his old room, and comes out with a handful of papers. "Here." He snarls, pushing papers into my hands. Very legal, binding, and permanent papers. "They're your problem now." He says.

I stumble backwards, out of the trailer, when the back of his hand connects with my left cheek.

"Should never of let you finish high school, you worthless whore." He snarls, I recoil backwards, moving out of his war path, but even as he sent gravel flying, I couldn't help but feel relief.

**Chapter One**

* * *

"BELLA!" Alice whines. "Have you even considered it?"

"I have," I huff loudly, running my hands through my hair.

"Well?" She asks, raising an impatient eyebrow.

"I don't know Alice." I hiss lowly, bitterly. I couldn't believe I was even considering it. I had spent years coaching myself that sex is just sex, but selling myself wasn't something I ever pictured myself doing.

"It's not that bad you know." She whispers, a blush staining her cheeks. "I'm not a whore. I've only ever slept with Jasper. I wouldn't have suggested it, or even of mentioned it, but I know how bad things are right now."

I nod somberly, because she was absolutely right. Things were bad, extremely bad. I was ten days away from losing electricity, twelve days away from losing water, and twenty days away from losing the trailer. My heart clenches tightly at the sound of Mantle's coughing spell. He was going to have to go to a doctor again. That meant another bill, and his medicine readjustment was going to cost money that I didn't have. I turn and wrap my arms around my middle, comforting myself. I glance down the hallway to where my lost boys, my brother and my sons were sleeping.

"I'll do it." I say, resigned. I'll do it for them. This wasn't how my life was supposed to be. I should be a college freshman right now, enjoying late night study groups and campus parties. Not knee deep in diapers, sippy cups, and homework, all the while juggling what bills get paid, clipping coupons, and going hungry many nights, just so my children have enough to eat.

"I promise you, you won't regret this." Alice says thoughtfully, trying to comfort me by hugging me tight, followed closely by Angela. "Well, get ready. We don't have much time to waste."

"Angela would you mind?" I ask wearily. She knew I was asking her if she'd mind staying over and watching the boys while I meet with this mystery man that Alice and Jasper had arranged for me to meet.

"Not at all. Papa is mixing Redbulls and Fireballs." Angela admits. Neither girl blinks an eye as I pull off my sports bra, only to replace it with my best lacy bra, which hangs off of Alice's finger expectantly. I wiggle into the jeans Alice tosses at me; slipping on the shoes she sends hurling across the living room. I smooth out the black blingy nightclub top she brought over from her trailer. I have to admit, I look good.

"Come on, girly. Angela, Bella will see you bright and not so early tomorrow...hopefully." Alice says, tugging on my hand. I can feel the nervousness practically pouring off of her.

"Angela, Manny's medicines are on the counter, instructions are there as well, call if you have any questions, you know his routine, and the breathing and vest machines are next to his bed." I instruct, as Alice tries to pull me out of my trailer. A large part of me knows I'm stalling. "Please remind Reggie to take his school bag with him. Nolan will probably wake around four, and with a bottle and a rock he should sleep until eight. Use the milk I pumped in the fridge first, but if you need more, the icebox has plenty." I ramble on.

"I've watched them all before, Bella. Go, everything's going to be fine, go before Alice blows a gasket." Angela motions me out the door. I fidget with Alice's radio as she drives us into downtown Seattle.

"Everything's going to be okay." Alice says, but by the teary look in her eyes, I know we're going to be having one of her talks. "I need to explain, okay? It was like fate or karma, or whatever, Bella. I've spent the last few months watching you work yourself into the ground providing for the boys. Then, Jasper showed Edward a picture of you and I, and well…the money is nice, and Bella, they're not bad men; not like Phil or Craig." Alice says, turning to look at me as she puts her car in park. "We have a choice here; we don't _have _to do this."

"I've met Jasper. He seems decent enough." I murmur, remembering the man that has captured Alice's heart. I'm terrified about picking up the pieces when it all falls apart. Yes, he pays her for her college, her rent, her clothes, and her trinkets. And yes, he lavishes affection on her, but girls like Alice and I don't get fairy tale endings.

The club is loud, overcrowded, and one of the most expensive and exclusive ones I've ever been in. "There they are." Alice yells in my ear, her grip tightening, as she pulls me through the crowd. I look, as a huge burly man blinks at us for a moment, before allowing us to pass by him, into the V.I.P. section.

"Alice!" Jasper greets us happily, before pulling Alice into his arms. His features soften as he places a soft peck against her mouth. "You must be the notorious Isabella." His charming southern accent, strong and present, coming out smooth as molasses. "Isabella, this is my childhood best mate, Edward Cullen." Jasper introduces us, not wasting time.

Fuck me, if he isn't the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. He is tall, with a muscular, yet lean and graceful body, a smile that brightens a room, and the greenest, green eyes I've ever seen. "A pleasure." Edward says. He was a man whose presence captured everyone's attention no matter what room he occupied. He is dressed in a dark grey suit that fit him handsomely, a suit I suspect he hasn't picked it off a rack at the nearest JCPenney's. I watch as Jasper leads Alice out to the dance floor, away from us.

I don't know what to say. A part of me can't believe I'm standing here, trying to _sell myself_. "Would you care for something to drink?" He asks politely, waiting patiently for my response. I don't drink, vowing never to. Having grown up with its effects all around me, I've watched it destroy my life, marring it, tarnishing it.

"Bottled water would be nice," I say, surprising him, for he quirked an eyebrow.

"Good choice," He answers smoothly, "I don't care for inebriation."

"What do you want from me?" I ask, twisting my hands. Was I supposed to drop to my knees in the nearest bathroom? Being so uninformed and clueless left me feeling like a nervous wreck.

His eyes glittered; a sinful smirk appearing as he leans forward. "We can discuss that at my place." He says firmly, watching me for approval. I smile, my boldest smile, and nod politely. He finishes his drink, wrapping a causal arm over my shoulder, as he leads me onto the dance floor. We dance together for a while. After an hour and a half, he leads me out of the club.

"Come, Isabella." Edward says. I refrain from rolling my eyes at being called Isabella. I don't waste my breath correcting him, deciding not to inform him that I prefer being called Bella. Bella is simple, plain worker bee Bella, who has no great life expectations. But Isabella…being called Isabella makes me mourn for a future I'll never have: an honest, well earning, and respected career, a kind husband.

I manage to keep my jaw from dropping as his front gates open. The landscaping is awe-inspiring as we wind down his private drive. Past a small pond at the bottom of a hill, his majestic home springs into view. It is exquisite, lit up at night, and glowing, it appears vast and powerful. I climb out after him, following him into the immaculate, lavishly furnished house.

"Would you care for anything to drink?" He asks once again, leading me into his office.

"I'm fine," I breathe, twisting my hands together; I attempt to hide my nervousness.

"Our relationship will be different from what you know of Jasper and Alice's." Edward says confidently, his eyes roaming over my body. "Jasper bends his time around Alice's schedule; frankly he's only contracting with Alice because, well, she can be very stubborn. He does what he does because it allows him to stay in her life." I raise my eyebrows in surprise. That is definitely something I have to talk to Alice about. I know how her arrangement tears at her.

"This is a nondisclosure agreement. It states that whatever is discussed or done between you and I, will stay that way." He explains.

I tense up, my eyes wide with shock.

"You can relax. I'm not into kinky fuckery." Edward states firmly. "I find that I can't keep regular partners with my busy schedule; relationships turn toxic and crippling. I don't need the press, or my parents, becoming aware of my personal business." Edward explains calmly, a cool edge to his words. "I must explain. I've backed myself into a corner with my parents." I raise a curious eyebrow, silently waiting for him to continue.

"Where to begin…I'm the Vice President of my father's company, everything has sort of fallen into my hands, and I've poured hours, relationships, and everything I am into his company. My older brother, Emmett, is President, and he has no passion and no drive. Frankly, he is a confused mess and an utter fool. Why my father made him President is beyond me. My father still holds the position of Chief Executive Officer, but honestly, it's in name only. Emmett and I handle the day to day running of the company. Carlisle is scheduled to hand over his title of CEO to one of us in the upcoming year. Isabella, I want that title; it is rightfully mine. I've busted my ass since I was fourteen, for that title. Twenty years." He pauses, looking at me and chuckling lowly. "And you're wondering where you come into this, I imagine?"

"I am," I admit, not bothering to hide my curiosity.

"Here's the catch…my father has made it very clear that he doesn't want to hand over his company to me, a company that I believe, with my entire being, should be mine." My heart drops, because whatever happened between him and his father hurt him deeply. The emotions this man invokes in me are disturbing, I should bolt for the door, but I remain wanting, no needing to know more. "His reasons are parental and not corporate. He has made his verdict very clear, if I can't prove that I can maintain a private life outside of work, he will overlook everything I've done. Overlook the vast, very deep, bank account I've made for him, and hand it all over to Emmett." Edward says, pausing to sip on his water. "So, I lied. I told him I was _dating._ I ended up describing a woman of your appearance. I went to Jasper and complained; he laughed and pulled out a picture of you and Alice. Fuck, I don't know if I had described you because I'd seen the picture before, and you were gorgeous, or if it was a goddamn fate, but Isabella Swan, I wanted you the moment I glazed down on your smile in that photograph." Edward says huskily. "Now here is the sticky part, I normally take very good care of my companion, in trade for a policy of maximum pleasure and minimal bullshit. I am, by principal, a monogamous man. I can be very possessive, very passionate, and very demanding. While under contract with me, you'll be with only me."

"Okay." I say weakly, a tad lightheaded from feeling so overwhelmed. The faithful clause will be easy enough. I mean, what man wants to be romantically entangled with a woman with my kind of baggage?

"While I also want you for my sexual companion, I'm willing to offer you a unique contract. For my family's sake, and as far as the press is concerned, I need to appear to be settling down; readying myself for a steadfast, long lived relationship with you. At least until after the final verdict rings in on the new CEO, that is. Hopefully, we will be able to pull this off without uprooting each other's lives."

"So let me get this straight, while I am to be your very well paid 'companion'," I scoff inwardly at the uppity word for a call-girl - a prostitute, "I am supposed to help you 'fake' a relationship for the public and your family?" I ask seriously.

"Yes." Edward says, nudging the contract toward me. I scan it. It is very clear. My world is to revolve around Edward Cullen; when he beckons, I am to come running. If he is needed for family, business, charity events, vacations, or holidays, I am expected to be his 'date,' along with a few nightly companion appearances a week. Then there is the back story: it appears on paper as if I have been working for Jazz Cosmetics for half a year now. I will receive a regular pay check on top of what Edward will provide in cash.

"It sounds very messy." I say, unsure. It's not as clean cut as Alice promised. I didn't like wanting to sign the damn thing, just to see Edward smile again.

"Yes, but the life I can give you, the life I can set you up with, will be well worth it." Edward says confidently. I nod, because it all comes down to the bottom line. I will be set with an honest job once he was 'done' with me, and in the meantime, the boys and I can finally get some distance between us and the bleak negative five in my checkbook. "Even if you decide in a month's time that this won't work for you, you will still have the job at Jazz Cosmetics." Edward murmurs reassuringly.

I nod, greatly reassured by his words. I lean forward and sign… _Isabella Marie Swan._

"Come, Isabella." Edward commands, leading me from his office to another part of his house, a beautiful feminine bedroom.

"Strip." Edward orders softly. "I just want to see you tonight."

I pull my clothes off under the watchful scrutiny of Edward's green eyes. I stand before him, bare, staring past his shoulder, avoiding eye contact. I brace myself for his warm touch; he moves my head until we lock eyes. "Beautiful." He purrs. His touch is light, gentle even, and something inside of me leans into it.

I close my eyes as he looks me over, a soft caress here, a faint trace of a scar there. I hear his soft groan. "You are one gorgeous woman." He compliments sweetly, before standing.

"I'll come collect you for breakfast; my parents are going to be here. We're going to act as sweet lovers, pretending we have forgotten about my breakfast plans." Edward explains, before leaving me alone in a room fit for a princess.

* * *

**Author Note**

Pre-Reader- TeamAllTwilight

Beta - teamedwardforever1998 **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Choice **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**Chapter Two**

**Edward P.O.V**

* * *

_Tap…Tap…Tap…_I knock lightly on Isabella's bedroom door, waiting patiently for her to open up. I couldn't believe I had managed to get her to sign the damn contract, and agree to my terms. Even if it made me initially delighted, it soured after I retired to my bedroom for the night. I was bothered by the fact that she had signed. Why did she sign it? What could make this beautiful woman desperate enough to sell me her body, to help pull off a masquerade of making people believe I have a love life? It is really quite pathetic that I jumped to such extremes.

"Come on in," she blushes beautifully as I enter the room.

I run my eyes over her long legs, up her soft stomach, and firm breasts. I smile. "Good morning, Isabella." I say, looking in her brown eyes.

"Morning Edward," she says, looking me over, I can't help but smirk as her eyes dart up and down my bare chest.

"The dresser has adequate pajama options for breakfast, as well as something to wear after we come up to change later." I instruct like planned, but her eyes drift down to the shirt I'm holding, the grey tee-shirt I had worn last night underneath my suit. "I thought it would appear more intimate if you were wearing something of mine." I explain.

She tugs it out of my hands and slips it over her head. Damn it to hell if I wasn't turned on by the sight of her standing there in my shirt. I swallow. "How did we meet?" I ask, testing her to see if she had read the backstory Jasper and I had come up with.

"You ran into me at Jazz Cosmetic's, and I ruined your shirt with an iced coffee. You threatened my job, I cried, you felt like an ass once you calmed down, and found me to apologize to me. Then you surprised both of us by asking an assistant's- assistant to lunch. All this happened two months ago, we've been secretly going out on and off, since then." She recites, changing up the story a little.

"You ran into me, and nowhere in there did it say you cried," I huff, rolling my eyes in amusement.

"Yes, but those little details help sell a lie of this magnitude. We can even nitpick about it in front your parents if asked how we met," she states seriously. "I read our story. We'll be fine," she says. "I'm a good actress, I promise."

I dislike how her eyes take on a haunted expression for a moment, before it flickers away. I nod, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen on the main floor.

"Carla, this is Isabella, hopefully she'll be around a lot. Isabella, this is Carla, she takes care of the Masen Estate," I say, making introductions with a smile. Carla blinks at me, stunned for a moment, before a wide smile takes over her face. "We're going to cook this morning Carla, you may carry on," I say, dismissing her. Like I predicted, she doesn't mention my parents impending arrival, assuming I wouldn't make such a mistake.

I smile at Bella when Carla leaves us alone and whisper in her ear, "Ready to start acting 'together'?" I ask, and she nods, reaching forward and kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Yes, honey," she says, mockingly, but her voice is sweet.

"What would you like?" I ask, a little weary, I wasn't much of a cook. "As long as it doesn't involve the stove, I'm good," I explain, pulling out the cereal from the cabinet, she watches my movements like she's memorizing the kitchen. I open the fridge, and place the milk and orange juice on the counter next to the cereal, and reach for the one bowl and one spoon. Her eyes flash to mine, catching on.

I smile in amusement as she hops up and sits on the counter top. My heartbeat increases, nervously, as I pour the cereal, add the milk, and then settle myself between her legs. "Want a bite?" I ask, holding the spoon towards her mouth.

"Please," she says, opening her mouth. I swallow as she wraps her mouth around the spoon. I'm mesmerized as I pull the spoon out slowly. Jesus fuck, how long has it been since I've been with a woman? Four—no, six years now. I wanted to really forget my parents are going to be here any minute, and push her underwear aside and slide…I snap out of my mental fantasy when we both hear the front door close. I move closer, time to sell this.

"Edward, your cereal is really bland," she giggles. "It's like eating tumbleweed."

"Have you even eaten tumbleweed?" I ask, with my own laugh. It's surprisingly easy to be with her this way, even if it was fake.

"Maybe," she says offhandedly. "I might have wanted to be a cowgirl when I was a child. No, I take it back, this is worse than tumbleweed."

I can feel my parents standing in the doorway, but we ignore them, lost in the conversation at hand, in the moment we had created, that somehow started to feel real.

"It's not that bad," I defend, taking a bite of Kashi Heart to Heart. "It's good for you," I mumble. I had given up all those delicious cereals when I turned twenty-five to work on maintaining a healthy lifestyle. Good God, how I miss Cap'n Crunch.

"But does it bring your mouth joy?" she laughs, opting for no more bites, and shaking her head playfully as I hold the spoon up close to her mouth.

"No, but this does," I say, leaning forward and capturing her lips, kissing her a little more passionately and deeper than I intended.

"Ahem," my father announces their presence, with a light cough.

"Dad, Mom…what are you doing here?" I fake my surprise very well, as Bella blushes, beautifully, at being caught in so little clothing.

"Edward, we made plans for breakfast just a few days ago," my mother says patiently. "Did you forget?"

"Umm…" I pause, looking over my shoulder at Bella who had slipped off the counter and behind me. "I got distracted," I explain, as Bella snorts into my shoulder. "We'll be back…" I say, tugging Bella out of the room, much to my parent's amusement, and as we head up the stairs, Carla stops us. "Mr. Edward, your parents," she pants, obviously rushing from being outside in the gardens.

"We know," I fake a disgruntled huff. "Could you be a dear and start breakfast for all of us?" I request over my shoulder.

"No problem, Mr. Edward," she says, before scurrying off towards the kitchen.

We change quickly. Bella decides on wearing the jeans she was wearing last night and her flats, but had chosen a soft black sweater from the dresser. I wonder if I could get away with making it a rule that she doesn't wear makeup, because her natural beauty is stunning. I wrap my right arm around Bella's shoulder as we descend back downstairs.

"Mom…Dad, I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan," I say, firstly. I watch, and am a little surprised at how comfortable she appears when she shakes their hand politely. "Isabella…this is my father, Carlisle Cullen, and my lovely mother, Esme."

"Nice meeting you dear," Esme says, reaching forward and hugging Bella tightly, while Carlisle appears to be surprised that the fictitious woman is indeed real. I can't help but feel a little disdainful; I grit my teeth and smile. Ever since Carlisle issued his fucked up demands for my life, four weeks ago, I have been bitter.

"Edward, I didn't know you where dating? You are dating her, right?" Esme rambles delightfully, and I answer quickly, before her mind jumps to the scandalous behavior I could be part-taking in.

"We're seeing each other," I answer softly, not wanting to set any strong terms like dating. I'm hoping I can fool them without having to fake a proposal, or worse, uprooting Bella's life by having her move in.

"Edward, it's the same thing," Bella teases, with a dazzling smile. To my amazement, my parents laugh.

Breakfast goes smoothly, Bella spends most of the meal quietly listening, but when my parents start asking questions, she answers, only faltering a time or two. After we finish the meal, Bella and I head up to my office to part ways.

"You were fucking brilliant," I praise. "They believed us." I couldn't be more relieved that I might be able to pull this off and earn my title. I could already feel the bitterness settle in my bones at the thought of Emmett having control of a company I worked so hard making succeed. I shake off my dark thoughts when I notice the package I had sent Sam out for earlier, sitting on my desk.

"Here," I say, handing her the small bag. "It's your cell phone, use it all you like, but be sure to answer my messages or return my calls in a timely fashion. I don't care to worry."

"Okay," She nods acceptingly.

"And here," I say, handing her the envelope.

"But we didn't do anything?" she whispers in surprise, but I notice the relief that washes over her body. I grimace.

"That's fine, I still used your time," I clarify coolly. I wasn't going to be acting on the sexual aspect for some time; until I had her where she almost forgets loses her nerves about it. I wanted her to trust me. It's a scary thought. "Sam will give you a ride home."

"Thank you," she whispers, before leaving.

Shortly after she leaves, Carlisle enters. "She's a delight son," Carlisle says, closing my office door behind us. "Your mother is thrilled. Umm, Isabella is young."

"And that's why we're taking it slow," I retort. "There is no rush with her and I, but I see a future there," I state, and I hate how my heart twists painfully with the truth in those words.

"Good," Carlisle says. I know he's trying to repair the damage his demands had done on our relationship. We discuss the business and the stock market, until my mother collects us to go shopping for Emmett's wife's birthday present. Rosalie, my ex-fiancée, who married Emmett shortly after our falling out, the reason I had given up normal relationships.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V **

* * *

I climb into the car that Sam holds open for me, expectantly. I give him Alice's address. I count the money Edward had handed me. Seven hundred dollars for spending the night, it's staggering. There wasn't even anything sexual, besides stripping for him and showing him my body. I already knew seventy-five would go to Angela for staying with my boys, who I was aching to get back too. I didn't know how long I would be able to keep them a secret from Edward, but I pray I could do it for a while. It would be nice to build up some kind of cushion finically in our lives. Hopefully I'll be able to get us out of the trailer park.

I would be able quit working for Mike, the pervert, and stay home with Nolan and Mantle. I could afford the electricity bill and water bill. I'll be able to take Mantle to the doctor, without worrying about the price of antibiotics, and go grocery shopping. I don't think I've breathed so easy in years.

"Thank you for the ride," I say, as I get out but Sam's deep voice stops me. "Do you have a way to get to Mr. Cullen when he calls?" he inquires.

"I do," I reassure him, and get out.

I wait until he drives off, before slipping around the back of Alice's trailer, and bolting over to mine.

"Mama," Nolan cries, clapping his hands together, and Mantle comes bolting down the hallway from his room. "Mama," he mutters, and hugs me tightly. I lift him up and cuddle and kiss him until he demands to be let down.

"How were they?" I ask Angela, who gives me a smile.

"We had no problems," she says, handing over Nolan, and I feel myself relax.

My heart tries to explode with joy when I hear another soft, "Mama."

"Bella I was thinking," she murmurs, gently twisting her hands. "You have an extra bedroom right now, and I know I'm not eighteen yet…but I'd pay you rent and watch the boys."

"Angela," I say, biting my lip. "Let me see," I demand, knowing how violent her father could get. I feel myself go cold at the bruises covering her arms and torso. "Go get your stuff." She practically flees from my trailer.

Mantle's coughing spell reminds me to call the doctor. I smile when they manage to squeeze him in this afternoon. I fix his nebulizer. "Mantle, keep your elephant nose on," I warn gently, as I flick on his breathing machine. I let them snuggle into me; Nolan starts his tired chant, "Ma…ma...ma…" while tugging down my shirt. I held him close, covering him with his blanket as he attaches himself to my achingly full breast.

Angela returns with three large trash bags as I am quietly arguing with Mantle over naptime.

"But I not sleepy," I look at him, not convinced as he yawns sleepily from the breathing treatment.

"You are sleepy, now get in your bed and stay there," I order firmly, and I watch, pleased when he crawls into his bed without any more of a fight, and I hand him his stuffed dog.

I open the door to my old room. "Your paradise beckons," I joke happily, as Angela cracks a huge smile. While we make up the bed with fresh bedding, I let her in on my plan for us. "I'm going to pay you to watch the boys on the nights I'm with Edward. I only want sixty-five a month for rent, the rest you save up so you can go to college, or at least get out of this dump. If I manage to save up enough to move out of the trailer park, you're coming with me. One last thing…Dallas is never going to hurt you again." I hold her as she cries in my arms.

"Bella, you don't have to do this," she says, backtracking, suddenly worrying about her father's reaction.

"I do, you and Alice are my best friends, and the closest thing I have to family, outside of my boys," I tell her firmly, kissing her forehead. "You picked me up, and helped me so much through my bad years. We can't help that we were forced to grow up here, but we are not going to let our past hold us back. Don't worry about Dallas, I can handle him," I tell her strongly. I wasn't scared of her old man. Besides, if I'm going to freely damn my soul, I have to try for redemption. Getting Angela away from her abusive and alcoholic father before he goes too far is one of the best things I'll ever do.

* * *

**Author Note..**

Okay my Edward he's a tired man who has lost faith in ever having a real relationships. He has no plans to be a tyrant over Bella's life. His top priority is pulling the wool over his father eyes and becoming CEO. The sexual part of the contract was impulsive of him; he wants her it's a simple as that. Edward has no idea of Bella's personal life past and present and won't for a while. Messy!

Now Bella she is doing this for her children. It's a job, a way out. She's a survivor and maybe a little to use to getting dirty to provide and protect them. Now will she be able to go through with the sexual part of the contract? You'll have to wait and see.

You have my word this is a Happily Ever After story, but it will take time and healing to get there.

For those of you that PM and Reviewed wondering - Phil is Bella's step-father.

Reggie is her seven year old step-brother by Renee and Phil. Mantle is her three and half year old son by Phil. She was fourteen and half when she got pregnant and a little over fifteen when she gave birth. Nolan is her 11 month old son by Phil. She was almost seventeen when she got pregnant with him and eighteen when he was born.

Thanks Pre-Reader- TeamAllTwilight

Thanks Beta - teamedwardforever1998

If you don't like it then simply stop reading seriously need to tell me.

But those of you that do likey …Go … **Review ….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Choice**

**Disclaimer: Seriously I doesn't need to be said. I do not own this.**

**Chapter Three**

**Bella's P.O.V**

* * *

"Reggie Jackson Dwyer, stop right there," I order, sick and tired of his sourpuss attitude. He has been in a mood ever since he came home from school.

"What?" he demands, mad at not being able to leave the room.

"Plant it, Mister," I say, pointing to the couch and waiting for him to sit down. He squirms, eyes watering at being in trouble. "Are you going to tell me why your attitude is in top notch?"

He glares; I place my hands on my hips, signaling that my patience is running thinning.

"Well?" I repeat.

"Is Dad ever coming back?" he asks, bitterly.

My heart tightens in pain; I knew this question was coming. Knowing I have to answer, I force myself to take a deep breath. "No, he's not."

Phil might have threatened them in my ear, to manipulate me, but he never raised a hand towards them, that didn't mean the fear wasn't there though. Every now and then, annoyance would filter through and I always did my best to shelter them from his anger. I hate the relief that washes over his face, and the smile that tugs on his lips.

"Okay," he says, standing up and hugging me.

I bite my lip to keep from crying.

"Jay said his Dad always comes back..." He pauses, looking up, turning his stormy blues eyes on me. "I don't want him to come back."

"He's not," I reassure. "Go play with Mantle, I bet he needs help making that tower."

"Okay, Mom."

I watch his retreating back with a sad frown. I know that as they get older, each one of them is going to have their own set of questions. They're going to see some Dad playing catch with their son, and it's going to get their little minds going. _Where's my Dad? Do I have one? Doesn't he love me? Mommy, why are you so much younger than Tod's mom? What if they find out the truth?_

The quick knocking at the door pulls me out of my inner musing and I grin when Alice's enters, all smiles and bubbly. She had been gone the last three days, off on some short notice trip with Jasper.

"I'll make the coffee," Angela announces, handing Nolan over to me. I grin back at him as he flashes me his two teeth.

"SO...how did it go the other night?" Alice asks, plopping herself down in the recliner.

"We didn't do much," I explain, not hiding my relief. "We made sure his parents found us in an intimate position. Then, we began to lie to his parents, who happen to be nice people, we told them we were together. This isn't some easy-peasey deal, Alice. I'm helping a man fool his entire family, so he can acquire a job he wants." Alice nods knowingly; I had a gut feeling that Jasper had confided in her about Edward's plan.

"Are you going to keep doing it?" Angela asks, after I finish my little rant.

"Yes," I murmur, glancing down the hallway, making sure the boys were still in their room playing. "Edward, he seems like a good man, who feels backed into a corner. Honestly, having s-e-x with Edward can't be any worse than Phil." I hold back a shudder as Alice flinches at my bluntness. "I can't back out now. I mean, the only reason I went ahead and agreed was because I honestly want to help Edward, and the money is nice."

Alice sank back in the recliner and I turned my sharp eyes on her. "Why the hell do you still live here? In this Goddamn cesspool. You've been with Jasper for two years now. I'd want the whole shebang, the entire enchilada, the complete novella."

"You guys remember when my Momma just shut down at the end of my junior year?" Angela and I both nod; the spooky sight of Sarabeth's void expression still haunts me. "I met Jasper by accident when I went to Jazz cosmetics for their custodian opening," Alice says, starting her story. "I, of course was turned down because they were looking for someone more physically capable. I broke down right outside their office building. Jasper was getting out of his fancy sports car; he walked right over to me. He was so handsome, and right away he asked 'Darlin, you okay?' His words snapped me to my senses, I quickly ran away embarrassed, but he followed me, cornered me in an ally, took my rejected application, and asked me to lunch. I refused to go but he kept popping up almost every day that summer when I got at Subway a block from his office. Everyday he'd ask me to dinner or the movies. I kept blowing him off. Finally, one day as summer winded down, he bought a sandwich, and with the hottest voice given to man, he ordered me to eat with him. I did, he offered me to be his, and he told me the perks. He took me out, we had fun for months, and he made _'it'_ good. Why I haven't left is quiet simple, you two are the only family I have."

Angela and I sit here, digesting her words.

"Edward told me you keep stopping Jasper from pressing for more." I give her a pointed look, wanting to know and understand more.

"Jasper has offered me the world. Keeps saying thoughtless things like, 'Move in with me love,' or an outrage cry of 'Why won't you let me marry you?'" I look at her with wide eyes, but she carries on, "Bella, how many times have you said, 'girls like us don't get fairytales' and men like Jasper Whitlock don't go around marrying girls from white trash-ville."

"Alice," I murmur weakly, guilt eating at my soul. "I was just protecting myself, hardening myself. I'm never going to get those things, but, you deserve a fairytale Alice. I want to smack you for not accepting Jasper's love, because he clearly loves you. You're right, men like Jasper Whitlock wouldn't ask anyone to marry them, unless they're completely serious. Do you know how much he could lose if he married you and divorced you? Thousands upon thousands of dollars in a divorce," I answer my own question.

"Really?" She squeaks, a dreamy smile spreading across her face. "I don't want his money; couldn't I like sign something so I don't get any of that money? I mean, I don't mind college or paying my rent, but his wealth…I don't want that." Angela hugs her tightly. With the pure sweet goodness that is Angela, she gives Alice a talking too, washing away my destructive words.

My new phone beeps and flashes with a new message from Edward. _Meet me at Masen Estate by six. Dinner tonight at eight._

_I can make it by 6:45. Pick something out for me to wear,_ I text back. It did bother me that he had an entire wardrobe, ready and waiting, for me at his house. I stare down Alice and ask, "Did you by chance give Edward my clothes sizes?"

She blinks. "Umm, but I did give your sizes to his personal shopper."

I snort and mutter, "Mystery solved." My phone beeps, signaling a new text message. _Okay. Dinner with my Brother and his she-devil...I mean wife. _I chuckle at his texts, so Mr. Serious does have a sense of humor.

"Angie? Can you watch the boys tonight?" I ask, never wanting to make her feel obligated.

"Is it okay if Ben comes over?" Angela asks, biting her lip nervously. I knew she didn't like to be alone, especially since her father had yet to figure out that she wasn't coming back home.

"As long as you keep the PDA to a minimum," I say. I wasn't her mother, and I trusted her to look after the boys. Ben, he was a sweet kid, a good egg who had a bright future ahead of him.

I start prepping myself for my absence. I place the boys pajama's on their beds, locate Mantles stuffed dog, help Reggie do his homework, and while I cook dinner he reads me his grade one story book. While they eat dinner, I pack a small bag. I pack my makeup, jewelry box, and I include my manual breast pump to stop myself from becoming painfully engorged. I make sure to pack pads for my bra, leaking breasts are unattractive. At 6:15 I kiss them each, I remind them to bathe and brush their teeth. I promise to call Reggie and Mantle and wish them a goodnight. I remind Angela and Ben of Mantle's medicine and ramble directions on how to warm breast milk, before handing over Nolan with a reluctant heart.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

* * *

I shower, shave, and change into something more causal, forgoing my normal suit. I couldn't help wanting to look good standing next to Bella. I slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans, light grey button up, and pulled on a charcoal sweater vest. I looked younger and more carefree then I normally go for.

"Oh! Edward," Carla says, taking in my attire with wide eyes. "You look very nice, different, but very nice."

"Thank you, Carla," I smirk, stepping into Bella's room. I set her out two different dresses to choose from. As I finish, I hear her in the hallway, talking to Carla.

"Hello," she greets me with an uneasy smile. I return the greeting as I watch her pick a dress. She picks the classic black dress. I try to be discreet about watching her dress. "So, dinner with your brother and his wife, what would their names be?" she asks politely, turning to look at me as she puts her earrings in.

"Emmett and Rosalie, and they've been married ten years. They have three kids, and one on the way," I say, trying to keep the bitter edge out of my voice. I have moved past my history with Rosalie, but the sting still remains.

"Nieces and nephews?" she asks, slipping into her heels.

"Two nieces, Violet and Willow, and a nephew, Sage." I pull out my wallet, and show her a picture of the kids. She smiles politely.

"Cute kids," she says, grabbing her purse. She takes the time to check and see if her phone and wallet are both inside, before snapping it closed.

"You're dazzling," I compliment when I look directly at her, taking in the full effects of her attire. She's a fuck-me-stupid kind of beautiful. I feast my eyes on her exposed legs and her ample cleavage, not covered by the soft black dress.

Once we arrive at the upscale restaurant, I make sure we are in view of the hostess. "We are crashing their date, kind of," I admit, when Bella looks around for them. "It's up to them if they decide to join us, which they will, Rosalie loves gossip."

She blinks at me for a minute and shakes her head. "So we will just happen to be here when they come in, purely by coincidence."

"And by cracking into my brothers schedule, by coincidence works just fine though," I smirk at her. "We have awhile, so tell me about you?" I ask curiously.

It's like a flip of the switch, a barrier closes, and her body stiffens. "What do you want me to tell you about?" She probes, not willing to give anything away freely.

"Are you in school?" I inquire. Her jaw clicks shut and she breathes.

"No," she murmurs lowly, averting her eyes embarrassed. I raise an eyebrow in surprise; I had assumed she was doing this for tuition money.

"I apologize, I assumed. Alice told me you were her tutor." I get momentarily distracted by the waiter. I order a draft beer while Bella orders a peach iced tea.

Bella gives me a smile. "I help Alice as much as I am able. I guess you can call me her tutor."

I wait, patiently, because it's clear to me that she has more on her mind.

"Edward, my life is complicated and messy. I would really feel better by keeping it as far away from you as possible. I'll give you a brief run down. My father, Charlie, lost custody of me when he was injured in the line of duty. He was unable to properly take care of me. My mother was awarded full guardianship. I heard he passed away five years ago. I miss him like crazy. My mother, Renee, is useless and selfish, and I don't have any idea of where she might be. She just up and left one day, leaving me with her husband." My heart drops at her words; they're filled with so much pain. I would offer her anything for the return of her smile.

"Edward, my man," Emmett booms, interrupting us. "Who is this pretty lady?"

"Isabella, my girlfriend," I say, making introductions. The words came out smoothly. "Isabella, this is my brother, Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie, and their littlest terror, Sage."

"You mind if we join you?" Emmett asks, as Rosalie moves to sit down.

"No the more the..." I say, pausing, and Bella pipes in, not missing a beat, "merrier."

Around eight thirty, Bella excuses herself from the table when her phone rings. I keep an eye on her as she stands in front of the restaurant window. The emotions flickering across her face are fascinating to watch as she speaks into her phone. She's wasn't gone long, before returning to the table.

As we wait for our food, Rosalie keeps us all _'enthralled'_ with tales of her children. Every now and again, Bella would squeeze my hand, alerting me that I need to pay attention or say something. I watch Bella's face, and underneath her pleasant smile, her eyes keep darting to the bored two and half year old.

Just when I think he's about to meltdown and toss a tantrum, Bella interrupts Rosalie, and talks to Sage. "I'm sorry...here kiddo, look it's pretty," Bella says, handing the child the phone. I don't know what's on her phone, but it has Sage's full attention. Soon, smiles and giggles follow.

"So, how did you two meet?" Rosalie asks, finally off the topic of her girls.

Before I can explain, Bella blurts out, "Oh...he ran into me and ended up covered in iced coffee. He didn't make best first impression."

I play along, "Excuse me, you ran into me. I have already apologized for being a 'total ass' as you so kindly pointed out."

"Edward, language," Rosalie scowls. I shrug. I knew Emmett has said way worse in front of his girls. I was pretty sure Willow, their oldest child, said 'shit' as her first word, but could never gather adequate proof. I excuse myself for the restroom. When I return, I notice that Rosalie and Bella are alone, and as I closed in, I can see Bella's jaw is clenched, her entire body language screams fucking pissed.

"He can't give them to you," Rosalie says aloofly, looking over at her son fondly.

I crept up on them; I can feel the swell of anger that Rosalie's words bring forth. My ultimate defect exposed. "There are multiple ways to have a child. There isn't a thing wrong with him if he can't conceive a child the traditional way; it doesn't make him any less of a man." Bella hisses in offence.

"Having a good time ladies?" I ask, retaking my seat. I ignore Bella's hand when she reaches for mine, and when I dodge her hand by reaching for a glass, I can see she realizes they had been overheard.

"Of course, Edward," Rosalie smiles. I return my fake pleasant smile, covering my discomfort with laughter and teasing. Bella makes polite and sweet conversation with Rosalie, her earlier anger nowhere in sight.

"Edward, it's good to see you so fuckin' relaxed," Emmett says, slapping my back, as we stand outside of the restaurant waiting for the valets to return with our cars. He leans over and whispers, so his wife doesn't hear, "Isabella is a doll, straight up gorgeous, you're a lucky bastard." He pulls back and says loudly, "Don't know when the last time your tight ass has smiled so much. Isabella, this man here is normally Mr. Grumpy-Ass." She laughs at him and wraps an arm around my waist.

"But, isn't his grouchy face adorable?" she teases adorably, mimicking a cranky face at me.

"No, no" Emmett says, pulling a face. "He's brilliant, but terrifying. Never get in his way when he's on a deadline. A workaholic, that's what this one is, doesn't know how to rest," he laughs, and squeezes my shoulder.

I barely manage to keep a forced smile on my face.

Bella nods, not rebuffing his words, but her smiles thins. I can't help but be pleased that she feels upset on my behalf. We part ways, and Bella practically sinks into the passenger seat.

"Well, that was exhausting," she mutters quietly.

"Wasn't it?" I laugh, and she grins.

"She-devil is a piece of work."

I chuckle in agreement, not surprised that she remembers my text that I had sent her earlier.

"Still can't believe I was going to marry her willingly," I announce, startling both of us. Not many people knew of my once, brief, engagement to Rosalie, right after college graduation.

"You were going to marry her?" she asks, brown eyes open wide in disbelief.

"It was a long time ago. She met Emmett, and that is the end of that story," I say, as briefly as possible, not wanting to get into all the nasty history there. I put the car in drive; listening as Bella softly hums to the radio.

I kiss her goodnight outside by her car, a car that, somehow, I was going to have to find a way to replace. I wanted to bring her inside, and bury myself inside of her until morning, but I couldn't bring myself to, not with the way she still tensed in my arms when we were alone. I release her reluctantly.

"Do you have a bank account?" I ask softly.

"I do," she murmurs.

"E-mail me your information, so I can directly deposit money into your account. It's easier and safer than carrying cash," I comment, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Okay," she agrees.

"I'll check in with you tomorrow," I say, kissing her once again, before she pulls out of the drive.

* * *

**Author Note... **

Thanks TeamAllTwilight for** Pre-Reading and Beta** - teamedwardforever1998

If you don't like it then simply **stop** reading seriously need to tell me.

But those of you that do like **…Go … Review ….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella Choice**

**Chapter Four…**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Seriously I don't! I own nothing, well beside this Diet Dr. Pepper but well shit... apparently that isn't even mine, there it goes off in the hands of my eldest child. I really wanted that Diet Dr. Pepper but nothing is yours when you have little monsters for children.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**

* * *

I grin and nod at Bella, who rolls her eyes at me, while making a chatterbox sign with her hand. I watch as she averts her attention back to Rosalie, who returns her focus to Bella, once again. With an innocent smile, Bella continues on making small talk. Above and beyond what I expect of her, she's went out of her way to make sure my family believes our charade. I need to deposit a small bonus, because she's accepted and attended a lunch invitation with my mother. For three months, she has done outstanding with nights out, nights in, family dinners, business social events, charity balls, and even a splash with the press.

"The Ice Queen is being nastier than usual." Jasper murmurs softly, nodding towards Rosalie. I snort softly at his understatement; her final trimester wasn't being kind to her. "I don't know how you put up with her."

"I don't," I say firmly, and it was the truth, my family knew better than to leave us alone together. Of course they didn't understand why, and I've never explained either. "Emmett adores her, worships the ground she walks on."

"If you'd of just opened your god-damn trap eleven years ago, she'd of been just a blip on your radar, hardly a memory worth remembering. Emmett would have dumped her if he had known she was your fiancée," Jasper says, sipping his beer with a frown. He's still bitter over the fact that I had never corrected my family.

"Jasper, it's in the past, and I can't regret them. All Rosalie ever wanted was to be a mother, I couldn't give her that," I say, pointing at Willow, Violet, and Sage playing in the pool with their father. I smile bitterly, but Bella's words from the restaurant haunt me, heal me, and give me a glimmer of hope in an otherwise very bleak existence.

"Heart of fuckin' gold you've got there, Eddie Boy," Jasper says, handing me another scotch.

"How are things with Alice?" I ask, getting Jasper off the topic of my private past. I watch Bella. Taking in her exposed long legs, and the barely see through coverlet top, which gives us a glimmer of an idea about the bikini underneath it.

"She's opening up more to the idea of a permanent relationship. She didn't scurry away the other night when I brought up marriage. She normally bolts away, like a scared kitten, when I so much as hint at more." Jasper grins charmingly, his southern accent growing more pronounced the more we consume alcohol. "Bella has been talking to her; Alice told me she was helping her get over her commitment issues. It's not because she doesn't love me; that's clear as day. I don't doubt that. She's just so damn terrified." Jasper took a large gulp of his drink before continuing. "Those girls—our girls, someone has hurt them, badly. Their young, but they're not foolish, nor are they naïve, and they have absolutely no faith in happy endings. I mean, I'm a thirty-three year old man, and I fucking believe in creating a happily ever after for myself."

I stare at Bella, letting Jasper's words roll around in my head. I don't like them, they're unsettling. I watch her laugh quietly at something my father says. Of course our relationship slash contract has an expiration date of sorts, and the more I get to know her, the less I'm looking forward to the day that she walks away from me. I'd be crazy to let her go, she's hotter than sin, smart as a fucking whip, sweeter than chocolate, and could swear like a sailor. Plus, she's funny; she can make me laugh at any time. I froze as I realized I want so much more than a fucking contract with her. Sure, I want to fuck her and make love to her, but I want so much more. I want to watch her cum on my fingers, in my mouth, and around my cock. I want to wake up with her every morning, and go to bed beside her every night. I want to hold her and whisper loving words for her ears only, not for the viewing of others. I want so much more than I ever thought I'd ever want again; I want our charade to be real.

"Edward," she says, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Are you having a good time?" I ask, leaning forward and kissing her mouth gently. I know each small act of affection still shocks my family.

"Excellent," but her words are short, smile tense, and eyes tight. I lean closer. and take in the bags under her eyes and the stress in her shoulders that she tries to hide. "She-Devil is being rather grating," she explains. I pull her into me, wrapping her in my arms, holding her until my mother calls everyone to the table.

We sit at the table. Bella is next to Rosalie, and she squeezes my hand from time to time so I pay attention. "So when are you due, exactly?" Bella asks, expertly diverting Rosalie's topic of discussion away from herself.

"Any day now, but if he doesn't come by next Wednesday, I'll be induced," Rosalie says with a smile, resting her hand on her whale of a stomach.

Mother pipes up with her own questions, of course, she loves talking about her grandchildren. "Have you guys settled on a name?"

"Forest," she says, excitedly.

Before I can snort into my water, Bella pinches the side of my leg and shoots me a look, obviously knowing where my mind was going. 'Run Forest, Run,' jokes were out of the question apparently.

"Lovely name," Jasper coughs to hide his own laugh coolly, not bothered by my father's scowl. I eat the steak and salad, keeping all comments to myself. I'm interrupted by a phone call from Aro Volturi, one of Europe's biggest tycoons.

"I'll be in my office," I announce, but I focus on Bella, who nods understandingly and motions for me to go. I ignore my family's protests as I leave the room. I raise the phone to my ear. "Hello Aro," I greet, and we brattle on for a while about pleasantries until he turns the table to business. He's pressuring me, enticing me, and trying to sway me to leave my father's company for his.

I set my phone on the desk with a heavy hearted sigh. I knew I didn't have it in my soul to stay with my father's company if he hands everything over to Emmett. I couldn't and wouldn't stay in the shadows, making the company great, any longer if I don't get the credit I deserve.

"Edward," my mother knocks, politely, before entering.

I smile at her and stand. "Mom," I greet, placing my cell in my desk to keep me from any other distractions.

"I like her, Edward. Isabella has been very good for you. I can see you having so much with her," Esme says, with a happy grin. "I'm very happy for you, so don't blunder it, baby boy."

"Of course," I state simply, giving her a squeeze.

"She's wonderful with children," Esme says, hinting none too coyly, while motioning out the window where Bella was playing with the girls.

I grit my teeth and smile. "You have grandchildren and a brand new one coming any day now. You don't need to get on my case for more, just yet," I tease, hiding behind a tight smile. I'm unable to confide in her, and simply tell her the truth. I can't tell her that she'll never receive that gift from me. As much as my heart desired such things to be possible, the fact is that I couldn't give her a grandchild.

"Of course," Esme says. "Now, come join us." She pulls me back out and to the guests outside.

I make small talk, ignoring my father, who is clearly upset with me for taking a business call. Bella comes to my defense sweetly, but I finally relax as Jasper, my parents, and my brother and his family, finally, all leave. Bella, of course, distances herself a little more now that we're alone.

"Are we done here or...?" The question hangs in the air for a moment, before I capture her lips in a need-her-now kind of kiss. The toll of the stress caused by my family evaporates as she leans into my kiss. I pull back.

"Do you have plans?" I ask.

"I do," She murmurs.

"What kind of plans?" I ask curiously, as much as I want to take her upstairs and ravish her body, I refrain. I wouldn't keep her from her life more than I already requested.

"Of the family kind," she says, with a small smile.

"You never talk about your family."

I knew a little of her tragic life, of her father's death, her mother's abandonment. Her eyes cloud, close off, and once again, I know I've stepped too far.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

* * *

_You never talk about your family._ His words ring in my ears, and I pat his scruffy cheek, fondly. I give him a secretive smile, and he understands almost instantly that I'm not going to say more. I was an employee, a paycheck, to him. I couldn't explain; I didn't want him near my personal life. My fucked up, warped childhood. I couldn't and wouldn't let it taint Edward's life. I would never have a deep personal connection to someone. I would always be lying to them, keeping my secrets hidden and protected. My dark secrets have the potential to majorly hurt and screw with my children's lives.

"We can't go there Edward."

"I know," Edward whispers, darkly.

I jump as something crashes behind me. Before I can turn to see what has fallen, Edward starts kissing my neck, wrapping me in his arms, and pressing his body against mine.

His intention is clear, and I relax into his touch. I don't flinch or wince away from his hands. "Edward?" I moan lowly, as his hands run over my breast.

"No talking," he hisses in my ear. "I need and want you, Isabella." I'm not afraid as he tugs at my shirt, pulling it over my head. I gasp when he spins me around, pressing my back against the wall. His mouth clashes against mine, teeth, tongue, hard, soft, full of want and need. I breathe in his scent, his scent keeps me grounded in this moment with him, keeping me in the present, and I relax into his manhandling.

Then he stops and pulls away. He tugs my bra to the side, and his eyes narrow "Isabella?" In that moment, I watch the confusion turn to hurt that flickers over to anger. I decide to tell him, maybe not everything, but I could tell him about Nolan, explain the bruise, the small little hickey where Nolan had slipped off the nipple, but continued to suckle on my breast.

"Edward, I can," he cuts me off before I can explain.

"Go home, Isabella." His words are dismissive, cold, and empty. Just like he was dismissing the maid.

"Edward," I start again. Almost desperate, I prayed I would be able to explain. I couldn't lose Edward. I knew this was a job, but it felt like so much more. I felt alive and safe with him. I wanted him. Those are dangerous emotions for me to feel.

"Go home," he roars, and my heart drops to my stomach.

I flee, always the coward. I pause outside at my car, debating whether or not to go back in and make him listen to me. I can't make myself move towards the door. I can't bring myself to go inside and tell him about Nolan. I knew I didn't have to tell him everything…maybe it was better this way. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up the charade for long. I knew it would happen eventually; he'd taste or feel that something was different with my body, he'd ask questions. It was best that it ended now, before it got anymore messy. I press my tongue to the roof of my mouth to keep from sobbing. I choke back a tear.

I stop a little, before I reach the gates to exit the Masen Estate grounds. I beat the steering wheel and I let the sob escape. I cry, scream, and swear; pitching my own private fit. I let myself, for this small moment, fall apart. I had broken my vow to myself, I had fallen for him. I wasn't supposed to, but by getting to know him and the brilliant kind man that he is, I had. He made me want to confide in him, to tell him everything, but I couldn't. No one could ever want someone as broken as me. I cry over everything. I really didn't want to go back to busting my ass just to scrape by. Phil's words haunt me, _'I'll give you a year, a year, and you'll be begging for me to come home.' _I take a deep breath and calm myself. A beep of my phone alerts me of a text message, and through the tears, I smile at a picture of Nolan's bright smile.

I jump, startled at the knock at my window. I roll down the window, avoiding looking at Sam, so I hastily say, "I'm going, Sam."

"Isabella," my eyes jump up to Edward's. "You were going to explain, come back to the house."

I text Angela, before getting out of the car, 'I'll be home later, complications, will tell you later. Hug my boys.' I follow him back up to his house.

We move to his study. "Carla, tea and biscuits," he orders, sending his housekeeper away.

We don't speak a word, until after Carla leaves, after serving the tea and cookie like biscuits that Edward adores. He clears his throat, and my eyes snap to his.

"We started out wrong. Normally, when I engage in such things, I know everything about the person I am with. This time, I foolhardily gave into your plea to keep your private life away from mine. That ends now. For the last three months we've know each other, I've hardly learned anything about you. That's going to change or we are done, do you understand?" He demands.

I swallow thickly, past the lump in my throat.

"You've made it clear you're not doing this for college or extra spending money, so why?"

I blink at him, mind reeling. "To keep a roof over…my head." I pause, maybe a flicker too long, correcting myself from saying our instead of my. "To keep the lights on. To have enough to eat, so that I never have to lay awake in hunger again. So that when I'm home, I'm not too exhausted from scrubbing toilets or stocking shelves all day to smile or laugh."

He's watching me like a hawk, every expression under a microscope of his brilliant mind. "There's more that you're not telling me."

My back stiffens, and I nod and look away, but his hand turns my face back to his. "Tell me."

"Edward," It comes out as a plea.

"Isabella, tell me or I will find out on my own." It's a threat, an option that only men like Edward can afford. He wouldn't think twice about paying a private investigator to look into me.

"Reggie, Mantle, and Nolan," I murmur, turning away, my eyes glancing over his bookshelves that are crammed full of literature, anywhere but at him.

"Who?" He asks in a stunned voice.

I pull out my phone and click on the photo icon, and then I hand it over to him. "My boys. You said there is more, and there is, my boys. I'm just trying to give them a better life, a better home than the cesspit of a trailer park we live in." I avert my eyes to the ground. I wouldn't tell him about my...Phil, I could keep that a secret. I could live with him thinking I was loose and irresponsible.

"You're a mother?" He breathes shakily, running a hand through the wild mess of his hair. I can tell that little things are clicking in his mind; how I always step away to make a phone call at around eight-thirty in the evening, and my instincts with his nieces and nephew.

"You're not old enough to be their mother," He protests, handing back the phone.

"Reggie, the oldest, he's my brother. My mom ran off when he was toddler and my step-father finally bolted not long ago."

His eyes are sharp, and he didn't miss the relief in my eyes.

"The middle boy?" Edward asks, uncertain.

"He's mine," I confirm softly, stomach heavy with emotions.

"You were a child. You had to have been just a girl," he says, stunned.

Shame floods my face and I turn away from him.

"The bruise on your breast? You don't have other clients, do you?" he asks nonchalantly, but his eyes are watching me closely.

"No," I say, sharply.

"Then?" he questions on.

"I'm breastfeeding, Edward," I state calmly. "Nolan, we were co-sleeping and he tried latching on and missed. It happens."

"Okay." He smiles, softly, in relief. "I'm going to take care of you and your boys. I promise, Bella."

"How many partners have you had?" I raise an eyebrow, so he clarifies. "Sexual partners."

"One," I answer, and he just stares. "Their father."

"They have the same father?" he inquires, dumbfounded.

I nod, not answering him vocally, and I barely stop myself from saying 'they all have the same father.'

"So we're still...?" I ask, in disbelief that he hadn't nulled our contract and permanently dismissed me from his life.

"Oh yes," Edward growls lowly, pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

**Author Note...**

**Ok. Ok. I know you're all thinking, Wow, Edward handled that really well... Forewarning, this is just round one of shocks to come. It really hasn't settled in just yet...**

Thanks **TeamAllTwilight** for **pre-reading and Beta **-** teamedwardforever1998**

If you don't like it then simply **stop** reading seriously need to tell me...

But those of you that do like **…Go …Go ...Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella Choice**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**

* * *

I knew that I should probably feel guilty as I gazed out the dark tinted window of the Suburban, Bella's file resting in my lap. I am a curious and impatient man who wanted answers, full answers, of just who Isabella Swan was. Unwed teenage mother I knew, but I needed to know more, everything.

Her file was so thin, a mystery, so many lies. Her father wasn't dead and her mother lived in Tacoma Washington and was married to a pediatric surgeon with a newborn daughter. Her ex-step-father had just been recruited to the Mariners. So why did she live in this shit-hole of a trailer park.

"Forty-five degree's to your left, Mr. Edward," Sam directs, pointing to a rundown yellow trailer across the dirt road.

"Will we be noticed here?" I enquire stiffly, trying to suppress the emotions growing in my gut, the coiling tightness, acidy feeling gnawing at my stomach.

"This driveway belongs to Pete Wilson, residential meth dealer. No one will blink at us," Sam reassures, and the acidy feelings grow. I pop a tums and turn my eyes back to the yellow trailer with the small metal swing set out front. A baby swing hangs on the porch, and two plastic lawn chairs are set nearby.

"Mr. Edward, do you want me to turn the bug on?" He asks, after a minute. I nod mutely, and Bella's voice filters through the sound system.

"Reggie, go pull your pants up, put a belt on, and comb your hair," Bella orders. Her voice sounds stern, and so much older than I am used to hearing. There's a tiredness in it—an aloneness I've never paid attention to.

"Mom," the boy whines. I glance down at the picture of Reggie that Sam and his team supplied me with.

"Don't mom me, mister," Bella instructs. "You're not going to run around dressed like a wannabe thug."

"Danny sags his pants, it's cool," Reggie insists.

"I don't care. Pants up and hair combed," Bella orders, and I can't help but smile as we hear a door slam shut.

"MOOMMY," a younger voice screams, high pitched. "Reggie wonts gives back Mr. Spot."

The child's words make no sense to us, but Bella doesn't miss a beat. "Reggie Jackson, give Manny back his dog or so help me." I smile, she may be young— ridiculously young, but she's a good mother.

I watch them file out of the trailer. The oldest boy's pants were pulled up, green polo shirt tucked in, hair combed and parted to one side. A smaller one trailed after her, clutching her hand, and a baby on her left hip. I didn't understand my drive—my need to help her, the unsettling emotions she invokes, or all the questions left unanswered that are driving me mad.

"To the office," I order Sam, and I shut the file, confused.

I spend the rest of the day apologizing, ass-kissing, and correcting Emmet's latest fuck-up. I don't know what caused him to blow off a meeting with the New York City planning and zoning department, but his actions had put us a month behind on the grand opening of the New York branch.

Around five, I decide to put the day behind me and have a night in with Bella. _'Tonight, nine o'clock at the estates." _ I message her, and shortly after I receive her reply. _'Okay.'_

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

"Oh! The places you'll go," I recite the Dr. Seuss book, mostly from memory, as Mantle and Reggie turn the pages. I glance down at my sleepy boys, and I smile down at a sleeping Nolan. I kiss the crown on Nolan's head and place him in his crib.

"Night, night," I say, kissing Mantle and Reggie's foreheads.

"You got to work?" Reggie asks, which is followed by a loud yawn.

"I do," I confirm softly, my heart squeezing tight in my chest. "Angela's here if you need anything, I love you both, now go to sleep."

"Love you mom," they both call after me as I shut their light off.

I apply my make-up, slip on my best jeans, a grey sweater, and my converse, quietly wave goodbye to Angela, who has her nose stuck in a novel.

I pull into the Masen Estate grounds with a heavy heart. I force my classic smile on as I step out of my car. I enter the home, greet Carla with a tight smile, and she offers me a glass of tea. I accept the drink, with a grateful nod, and head up to my assigned room. Edward had given me a tour of his house and grounds some time ago, but I never wandered. I never dared to go somewhere I wasn't supposed to. I pause outside of Edward's office, watching him and his brother together was always interesting. They cared for each other, but such distance remained between them.

"Edward, you have to come," Emmett bellows in frustration, slamming down the whiskey glass on Edward's mantle. "I told Dad you'd be there."

"I have plans tonight," Edward exclaims running a hand through his messy hair—his green eyes are always tired, but no one ever seems to notice.

"Bring her along," Emmett says dismissively. "It's a party, Edward; it will be over by two, you can slip out after you make an appearance for dad's sake."

"Fine," Edward agrees, but I note his body language, he's ridged and his eyes darken with his resentment. One thing that I knew about Edward was that he couldn't stand to do anything that he didn't want to do.

"Excellent!" Emmett smiles, slapping Edward on the back, gruffly. I turn and retreat to my room to wait. I don't have to wait long before Edward knocks then enters.

"Hello, Isabella," Edward greets me, with a small frown. "Tonight, we are headed over to Safeco Field. The team is having a pre-season get together now that they're done with training."

"Now you're a baseball player?" I tease, changing my top to something a little dressier than a simple sweater. I can feel Edward's eyes on my back as I pull the new top on. I slip on a pair of cute boots, forgoing my comfy converse. My heart flutters at his dazzling smile when I turn to face him. Edward makes me feel things I didn't think I would ever feel. The want to kiss a man, want of someone's touch—it leaves me feeling shaky and disordered.

"No. I don't care for most sports, much to my father's ongoing disappointment. Emmett, he was the all-American athlete—you know, baseball, basketball, track. I enjoyed soccer, but my passions were music, chess, and a good book," Edward explains. While he speaks, I notice his eyes are far away and there's a deep frown on his face. "Honestly, I don't know much about baseball. My father didn't take retirement well and he needed something to keep him busy. The team was going under finically, and Emmett convinced him to purchase the team. It's made him happy over the last few years. Emmett tells me that the Mariners have done a complete turnaround since my father set out to rebuild the team."

I leaned into his touch as we walk out of his house together. The ride over to the baseball stadium was quiet; neither of us needs to fill the air with mindless chatter. We listen to Edward's music, and I watch him out of the corner of my eye. Edward's face pinches and he concentrates on the road as he zigzags through traffic, going twenty to thirty miles over the speed limit. I don't think he notices how touchy feely he is. He enjoys having a hand to hold, a warm body to watch a movie with, or someone to talk about what he finds fascinating, interesting, or simply just someone to talk to.

I take Edward's offered hand, with a grin, as he pulls me out of his car. "Wait, Edward," I say, halting him. I peel his suit jacket off him and undo his tie. I smile cheekily as I toss them into his muscle car. "Not that you aren't handsome in that suit, but this makes you look a little more approachable."

"Maybe, I don't want to be approachable," He mutters, and he frowns softly as I laugh. The closer we get to the party, the more his frown deepens. We enter the club, lounge, type area. Everyone is mingling, talking, laughing, some are dancing, and others are at the bar. Edward and I find an empty corner with a table; we sit together talking about the latest book he had lent me. I sip the wine he slides across the table to me.

"We need to mingle, say hi to a few people, like your parents and brother," I say, after Edward finishes his forth beer. I spend more time talking to the people that pull us aside. I ask questions, and I sweetly ask for an autograph for Reggie. Edward is gapping at me, stopping us before we reach his parents. "You know baseball."

"You bet your fine ass I do," I say with a wide smile—blocking out the memories of how I had acquired my familiarity. "I'm not a fan. Personally, I think it's rather dull, but I know the fundamentals and have a great depth of knowledge on the all-time greats."

"Isabella, Edward," Esme gushes happily, hugging both of us tightly. I watch her nudge Mr. Cullen. I notice the surprise and the delight that flickers across Carlisle's face at the sight of Edward. We make small talk for a while and I freeze at the sight of Phil laughing with someone at the bar. I pale, my heart rate skyrockets, and I stretch my fake smile across my face at the sight of Edward's concern, curiosity, and maybe a hint of knowing.

"I just need a moment. I'll be right back," I say, excusing myself. "Bathroom," I murmur in Edward's ear.

I splash water on my face to collect myself. I could handle Phil. I wasn't scared of him anymore, which is a lie—I am terrified of him. I could take a beating; I could take just about anything, but losing my children. He might not come after Mantle because of the legal trouble that would bring him, but Nolan and Reggie he has rights too.

"Hello, Bella," Phil greets, calmly, the moment I step out of the bathroom.

"Phil," I say, doing my best to keep the distain from my voice. I don't want to draw a crowd.

"You're looking gorgeous," Phil states, touching my cheek, and I flinch away. "I made it to the majors, just like I said I would." There is silence between us, the hate for him twists in my gut, he stares at me. "I want to come home." My heart sinks, cold terror slips through my veins, freezing me. "I was just telling Steve about my boys—how are my boys?"

I stare stonily at him, defying him, I wasn't sure if the terror would ever go away. Not after years of living in fear of him. Learning to please him, and fake it to make him happy, because life was bearable if I could keep him happy.

"Fuckin' A Isabella, I'm their father, I've never harmed them or hurt them. I miss them; I miss my boys, and if you think you can keep them from me, you're wrong—just show me some goddamn pictures." I crumble at the hiss in his voice, the warning I hear, the underlining threat. I click on the photo icon on my phone and hand it over.

"Reggie, he's joining coach pitch, Nolan's starting to walk," I mumble. I feel dirty and wrong as I talk to Phil as if he's my ex-husband and not my stepfather—it's all sorts of fucked-up-ness that is my life.

"Mantle, what about his health?"

I grit my teeth at the concern, anxiety in his voice. "He's doing really well, his doctors were pleasantly surprised. He's a fighter," I say, smiling down at the picture of Mantle in his medical airway clearance vest and nebulizer mask. He may be in all that, but there's no mistaking the smile on his face or his strong spirit.

"If you ever need help," Phil says, with a slight leer.

"We don't need your help, Phil. I…we don't want you in our lives," I say firmly—stronger than I feel.

"Your year is almost up," Phil says indifferently—reminding me of his promise.

I frown, "Never, Phil." I meant it. I didn't care what I had to do to keep me and my boys away from him. If he presses me too hard, he knows I'll report him. I didn't want to—I don't want to have to admit to anyone about my past. I've worked so hard to bury and move away from the ugliness of my past. I didn't want my past to ever haunt my boys.

"Grabbing another autograph?" Edward asks, wrapping an arm around my waist, and I don't miss the snarl that comes over Phil's face. Edward eyes are intense and dark as he, possessively, wraps an arm around me. I smell the whiskey on Edward's breath as I pull him away from Phil.

"No," I say, firmly. I kiss his mouth lightly.

"You were talking to him for a long time," he scuffs. I watch as he grabs a drink from one of the waitresses and tips it back. Jealously rolls off him in silent waves. There's something in his eyes—something I can't place. "Do you know him?" He asks.

"No." I lie, averting my eyes.

"So, it was nothing?" He grunts, giving me a twisted smile. I nod slightly, and relax into his arms, ignoring his roaming hands as we dance. I follow his clumsy lead and we dance for a while, smiling and laughing, and I can see his father watching us with a pleased expression.

"Are you drunk?" I ask, not sure if I am amused or horrified at the thought.

"Maybe," he laughs remotely, as he pulls me outside leaving the party. His kisses become needier, his touching increases as we make our way to his classic car. "You should drive," he says, tossing me his keys. I can barely concentrate as his hands roam my body. I backtrack my way back to his home. I want him, and it's thrilling and terrifying at the same time. I smile a little at the thought.

I help Edward into his house; he leads us to his bedroom, before he dashes off to the bathroom. I freeze as I feel his arms wrap around me, I can only register the smell of alcohol, my heart freezes, and I'm suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. I flinch and struggle out of his grip, needing air, clean air, away from the smell that was triggering unwanted memories. I clamp my eyes closed, locking down on my emotions as I get my breathing under control.

"You're quite the little actress, Isabella," he spits, green eyes cool.

"What are you going on about?" I force myself to ask.

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

"That man back there, at the clubhouse, is nothing to you?" I ask, needing to catch her in another lie, wanting to confront her.

"Yes." It comes out soft, her eyes on the floor.

"Nothing, nothing as in he is your fucking step-father?" I snarl out, calling her out on her lie, her brown eyes snap to mine in shock. "What else have you lied about?"

She hesitates, her eyes widen, and she goes to speak, but nothing comes out. She tries time after time. "I'm sorry."

"How about the fact that your father is still alive? Or, that your mother is married and lives in Tacoma?"

She blinks at me, stunned.

"Ch—Charlie's alive?" The way she ask breathlessly, in wonder, startles me. I realize I might have misjudged the situation. I open the file off my desk and hand her the picture taken of her father just two days ago.

"Oh. My. God. He's really, he's really, and this isn't some sick joke?" she asks, her brown eyes watery with tears yet to fall.

"Yes. That photo is two days old," I say, standoffishly. This wasn't right.

"You looked into me," she breathes, eyes impassive.

"I did," I verify.

She nods. "I have his contact information, if you want it?" I offer, and she nods again, but too many emotions pass over her face to make heads or tails of as she stares down at the address and phone number. "You had no idea that your father was alive?" I ask, and the acid feeling returns anew and hotter than ever.

"No, I was told he passed away years ago," she says softly, and I believe her—you couldn't fake the emotions she is displaying, the tears, the smile, the little silent sniffs.

"Isabella, promise me your lies will stop here with me when we're alone," I request, softly. If she agrees, I'm going to turn her life around. The need to help her, protect her, is undeniable. My gut twists painfully, she isn't the fake actress I had pictured in my earlier thoughts. No, someone had hurt her, badly. My bet was on the mother with the nice house that acted as if Isabella didn't exist.

"Okay," she agrees, and I smile.

"Come with me," I say, pulling her through the hallway of my house, leading her to the backyard. I feel a little dizzy from the impulsivity of my decision. I buckle her into the John Deere Gator.

"Where are we going?" she asks, as I hit the gas in the ATV vehicle. I head to the back of my grounds, where the guest-house sits. I pull to a stop in the drive and turn and look at her, she's giving me a classic what-the-hell look. It's a nice little three bedroom house that outwardly matches the Estates bricking.

"I know I can't ask you and your boys to move into my estate, but Isabella, I won't tolerate for you to remain living in that trailer park any longer. You live thirty-five feet from a meth house." I nod towards the house, and pull her to her feet.

"Edward." She questions, uncertainty.

"No one has stayed in this guesthouse in four years," I state, leading her inside. "It's yours. I'll give you some funds to set it up, but it's yours."

"What," She croaks, looking around the open floor plan of the kitchen, dining room and living room.

"If you want to continue your contract with me, you and your sons will move in here," I say firmly, leaving no room for negotiations. "I care for you, and worrying about you takes up time I can't spare at the office. If you live here, I won't worry."

"Your family?" She questions.

"We'll work out an explanation later. I'm a big boy, Isabella, I make my own decisions," I say. "I also want to meet your children."

* * *

**Author Note...**

**Ok. So Edward looked into her, no surprise there and this chapter Bella was handed multiple shocks. Next chapter will pick up pretty much right here.**

Thanks TeamAllTwilight for** Pre-Reading and Beta** - teamedwardforever1998

If you don't like it then simply **stop** reading seriously need to tell me..

But those of you that do like **…Go …Go ...Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Choice**

**Chapter Six**

**Previously:** _"We'll work out an explanation later. I'm a big boy Isabella, I make my own decisions," I say. "I also want to meet your children."_

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

I took a deep breath trying to process everything. Charlie's alive, the house, Renee.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I say shakily. Edward's face hardens, "It's not you, Edward. I just don't want them to get attached or hurt. Our behavior would confuse them. I can't have them thinking there's more between us than there is."

"I promise to keep my behavior completely friendly towards you, no mixed messages." Edward counters; I can see he's not going to budge. "I will be your friend Edward. I am your friend, Isabella. Your boys are going to see me around the grounds. I want them to know they're safe here, that if they do bump into me or need you when you're up at my house, they don't have to be scared because I'm not a stranger."

I close my eyes and breathe and a sigh escapes. "Fine...I draw the line at your family. I don't want the boys being hurt." My voice takes on a hard, final edge as I continue, "So, I don't care what we tell your family, but they're not meeting my boys."

"Understandable." Edward agrees. He takes my hand and gives me a tour of the house. The open floor plan is a dream, modestly furnished. The bedrooms were spacious, two and a half baths, kitchen, and a pantry.

We stopped by the kitchen window. "You can come and go as you please; the guesthouse has its own entrance and driveway. I'll give you a passcode to enter, but any friends or guests will have to go through the front security gate."

I nod, biting my lip, his words were overwhelming. "I'm not sure if I can do this," I state, cold fear settling in my bones.

"Why?" He asks smoothly.

"I can't become too attached to you, too dependent on you," I explain my worries, my fears. "What happens in a month if you decide you're done with me? We'll be homeless."

"That won't happen, Isabella," Edward states, stepping into my personal space and cupping my cheek gently. I gently lean into his touch. "If we decide in a month this isn't working, I'll arrange a place for you. I wouldn't leave you destitute. If you decided living here isn't working, I'll set you up with a house or nice apartment not far from here. If you want to continue your contract with me, you and your sons will move in here," Edward restates firmly.

"On one condition, Angela moves in with us," I state, looking around the beautiful kitchen.

"Your friend that currently resides with you?" He pauses for a moment before offering, "I could make sure she stays in the trailer, rent free."

"No, I won't leave her behind, not to be hurt or left alone." I give him a firm look and cross my arms in defiance. "She's the boys' babysitter, and the only one out of a hand full of people that I trust to care for Mantle. She's like my sister, my rock, she comes to or, well…we can forget this." I pray silently that he didn't call my bluff.

"I don't see you asking me to move Alice as well," Edward says, but there is curiosity in his voice.

"Yes, well, I figure if Angela and I leave the cesspool then Alice will finally remove her head from her ass and move in with Jasper already," I explain and end up quirking a smile at Edward when he chuckles lightheartedly at my logic.

"Alright," Edward says, motioning me to the hall.

I know that I shouldn't agree to this. This could be dangerous, with these emotions I have for Edward, but I agree anyway. "Okay," I murmur, receiving one of Edward's rare smiles.

"The house will be ready by the weekend," Edward offers. I watch him and I could tell his mind is twirling with plans and a list of things he believes he must do. "I'll have a few guys come out tomorrow and put up a privacy fence around the backyard, so it feels more like your home, your own property."

"Uh huh," I mutter, not sure what to say but agreeing none the less.

"Jessica Stanley, my decorator, will be in contact with you on and off this week. She'll want to know simple things, like colors and bedding arrangements," Edward explains.

I nod dumbly, trying to keep up. When he makes up his mind about something, he pulls out all stops to accomplish his goal; I could see now why he was so successful. "Okay…it's a very nice house," I offer quietly. I reluctantly admit to myself that I am happy to be getting out of the trailer park, away from the meth heads and boozers. I could place the boys into a good school system, and Edward's house is under a mile away from the children's hospital.

"The house will be fully furnished," Edward says, following me, as I explore the house. The longer I'm in the house, the more comfortable I become with Edward's offer. "On Saturday, I'll have a few men help you bring over whatever you need moved."

"Are you sure about this?" I ask, as he parks his ATV vehicle near the kitchen entrance of his estate. "You should sleep on it. I mean, you're talking about spending a lot of money, redecorating your guest house, and remodeling it for me?"

"I don't need to think about it. It's yours. I care about you, Isabella. I want you safe, and the safest place I know of is here. I'll call you tomorrow night." Edward says, opening my car door.

"Talk to you soon then, later Edward," I say, starting the ignition.

"Later," He leans down and kisses me lightly before closing the door, and I give him a small wave and pull out of his driveway.

I make it three blocks before I pull into a gas station. I fumble with the piece of paper with my father's phone number. I smile, because I had remembered most of it. I was terrified as I dialed his number. I couldn't breathe as the phone rang.

I heard the answering machine pick up and a sob broke through me as my father voice drifted over the line. _"You've reached Charlie, leave a message at the beep_ – _And if this is Bella, please know I am wanting to hear from you, I've never stopped looking and I love you!"_

I couldn't bring myself to say anything, and I fumbled with my cell, ending the call. Would he still want me? Would he still love me? How ashamed would he be about my children, his grandchildren? Would he believe me? Question after question rolled around in my mind.

I took a deep breath and continued on my way home.

I enter my quiet trailer to find Alice and Angela curled up on my sofa, watching a rerun of Sons of Anarchy. They're both drooling over the sexy biker boys.

Alice notices my puffy eyes first, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Alice. Edward looked into me. It turns out my dad is alive, and my mom lives in Tacoma and she's married to a pediatric doctor. Phil made the Mariners, and he wants to 'come home'." I take a breath, it all felt so surreal. "On top of all that—I agreed to move into Edward's guest house."

"You what?" Alice shrieks.

"With Angela, and the boys, of course," I mumble. "It was either move in, or end my contract with Edward," I huff.

"What about Ben?" Angela whispers. My eyes go wide in shock of my selfishness.

"I…Edward said he could arrange for you to stay in the trailer, rent free, until graduation. I'm sorry, Angela, hell I was thinking selfishly about how much I need you and rely on you. I'm...shit, that's just horrible," I confess quietly. "You can stay here if you want. I don't want to leave you here alone, unprotected. Ben and you could still date, were not moving that far and you'll still see each other at school."

"I'm coming," Angela says firmly. "You're right. Ben and I will still see each other at school. It's only a few miles, not a few states."

"And me?" Alice asks. The hurt is clear in her voice.

"You've been talking, fussing, over moving in with Jasper for a while now. This is your giant friendly nudge."

"Off a cliff," Alice whines, and I roll my eyes.

"I know you want to try, so try and _if—_a mighty big _if_—it doesn't work out, Angela and I will be there for you," I say supportively.

Alice grins. "I'm moving in with Jasper." I smirk as Angela rolls her eyes at Alice's antics.

"What are you going to do about Phil?" Angela asks, tackling the most worrisome problem first.

"Nothing, by the time he comes back—we'll be gone. If he finds us and harasses us, I'll report him," I say firmly.

"I don't get why you don't report him now," Alice huffs.

"Because everything that has gone on behind these closed doors will go public. What if the state takes the kids, or Reggie—he's not legally mine? What if in seven years Reggie, Nolan, or Mantle Google their father and discover the truth?"

"I think your blowing this out of portion. One day, Reggie will do the math and realize you can't be his mother."

"I know that someday Reggie will know that he's my brother, but I never want Mantle and Nolan to discover their conceived from rape. I don't want them to know that their brother is also my brother. I don't want my children to suffer those scars and emotional damage, because they're innocent in all of this. They had no choice," I whisper, trying to explain myself.

"There has to be more to it than that," Angela says firmly, looking me over with her wise eyes. She knows the fear. The sick reason girls like us keep quiet—it's all about survival. "There is, isn't there," she says softly, touching my hands gently, and Alice watches with startled eyes.

"He'd kill me. I honestly believe that he will kill us," I murmur quietly, confessing the fear that is rooted so deeply. I've carried this fear for so long that it now feels like second nature to bear it. "He's crazy enough, he's sick enough. He'd kill us all. Me, Reggie, Mantle, Nolan, and himself. He only left to prove to me that I can't survive without him. In his own twisted mind, he believes he loves us, and that's what scares me the most." I hastily wipe the tear that drips down away. Neither Alice or Angela speak, both letting my words sink in.

"The police would protect you," Alice says softly.

I snort softly. "Maybe." They hadn't helped Angela's mom five years ago, and she was found beaten to death behind a nightclub. Her death went down as gang related, while everyone with common sense in the trailer park knows her husband staged her death. Not that anyone spoke up.

"Tell Edward," Angela prompts softly.

"I couldn't possibly tell him. I'm his 'call girl'. I'm under no illusion of just how much he cares about me. He wants me safe—yes. He cares—yes. But my past secrets would drive him away. I really, really need to stay his companion for Mantle. You know Phil makes too much money for us to receive state aid. The insurance Jazz Cosmetic supplies me with is excellent—better than that crap company Phil supplied us with that only covered fifty percent of his medicine."

"So what are you going to do with your parents?" Alice asks, as Nolan's wails fill the air. I shrug as I exit the room. I scoop up my baby boy into my arms. I shush him as I rejoin the girls. Neither look away as Nolan attaches himself to my breast, before I can cover him with his blanket.

"I don't know," I confess. "With Charlie, from what I remember, I had a very good childhood. I can remember feeling safe and loved, until he got critically hurt and couldn't care for me. I was forced to move in with my mother. We talked a few times, but then I wasn't allowed to call anymore. When I asked why, Phil scooped me up into his arms and very gently told me he passed away. It was the nicest I can remember Phil being." I pause and take a breath. "I don't know if I should contact him. As for my mother, she can rot in hell, for all I care."

"Amen," Alice and Angela say in sync, which brings forth a round of laughs.

"I'm going to bed," Angela announces, releasing a loud yawn.

"I'm going to borrow your couch, sista," Alice yawns, wrapping herself further into my snuggie as she curled into the old couch.

"Night ladies," I say, shutting off the lamp before making my way to bed with my baby boy, only to discover Mantle asleep in my bed and Reggie curled up on the floor next to the side of my bed that Mantle is asleep on. I placed Nolan in his crib in the corner and lifted Reggie up onto the bed. I smile as their little limbs wrapped around me as I drifted off to sleep beside them.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

* * *

I made my way down to the kitchen, a list of people to call. I greet Carla with a soft grin as she places a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Hello Martha, this is Edward Cullen. I'm looking to speak to Jessica Stanley," I say into the phone, as I sip the warm Italian brew. I can hear the gentle clicking of a keyboard as she runs my name through their system.

"Please hold," she requests politely. The line plays a soft tune for a moment before her voice drifts over the line again. "I'm transferring you now, Sir," she says, and a ring later Jessica greets me fondly.

"Hello Edward."

"Hello Jess," I say affectionately, for the woman who had been a high school friend, a college pal, and later, the decorator of my beloved estate.

"What can I do for you, Edward?" She asks, getting to the point quickly.

"I need you for the week. I need my guest house remodeled," I say, and I hold back a grin as Carla about drops the spatula in surprise, ease dropping old lady – not that I minded.

"I'm booked for the month, Edward," Jessica says, annoyed.

"I'll pay whatever you want, but this needs to be done by Saturday," I say firmly. I'm not going to be detoured from my goal of getting Bella onto my property, my grounds, where I know she'll be safe. I knew our contract was to be simple, non-complicated, unattached, but we had crossed those lines long ago. She has entangled herself into my heart, my mind, and places I had thought I closed off long ago.

"I'm going to triple my rates, and I can only give you a few days. So I must work fast," she tells me, and I agree.

"I also need a good landscaping and fencing company," I say.

"Black's Yard and Fencing has always been my go to guys. Lucky for you, this time of year, they're normally desperate for work," Jessica says, and I jot the name down on my note pad. "I'll meet you for lunch at Tony's Pizzeria, is this the guest house or the pool house?"

"The guest house that sits at the back of my property," I explain, knowing she had floor plans of the entire estate.

"Alrighty then, I'll see you at noon so I can get to work." Jessica says cheerfully ,before hanging up the line.

I click my phone off and text Bella _'Sam will pick you up at eleven for lunch at Tony's Pizzeria. See you then!'_

"You're decorating the guest house?" Carla asks politely, as she places two strips of turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, and a slice of toasted wheat bread in front of me. God, I missed Lucky Charms.

"I've invited Bella and her family to move onto the property." I say casually, as I smear jam on my toast.

"Her family?" Carla mutters in surprise.

"I've never mentioned that Bella is raising her younger brother and two sons?" I ask dismissively. "Anyway, I want her here permanently, but we don't want to overwhelm the children. So for a while, they'll be living in the guesthouse as we move forward into the relationship."

"Oh, very wise decision," Carla says, as she cleans up the cooking pan she had used.

_'Okay, cya at 11' -_ Bella's reply comes as I lift the phone to make a call to Black's Landscaping and Fencing.

_"_Black's Landscaping," A gruff voice answers.

_"_I'm Edward Cullen of Cullen Inc...Jessica Stanley of Jessie Home Remodel and Décor recommended your services," I say, slipping into business mode.

_"_What can I do for you today, Mr. Cullen?" the man asks.

_"_I'm in need of a child friendly yard with a play place or something, as well as a privacy fence. I also need this finished by Friday evening." I make my request aloofly.

_"_That would require the use of all my men, a full paycheck for everyone," he mutters to himself.

I smirk and offer, because I'm a greedy bastard and want this accomplished quickly, "I'll double your rates and toss in a bonus if your work lives up to your recommendation."

"My son and I will need to see the grounds to drawl up some plans, but my men and I shouldn't have a problem accomplishing this. We might have to work twelve hour days, but we'll get it done. I'm Billy Black," the man says, finally making introductions.

"Edward Cullen, why don't you drive on over this morning. I have until ten thirty," I offer, giving the man a two hour window.

"We'll be there in thirty minutes, Mr. Cullen," Billy says eagerly.

I spend an hour and a half going over plans with Billy and his son, Jacob. We decide on how much land to fence, and where to place a swing set and an in-ground trampoline. They convince me that they can build a better porch and design a better garden area. I have to admit, I was dumbfounded by some of the idea's Jacob quickly sketched out. Agreeing to the terms, I tell them to start immediately.

I enjoy lunch as Jessica grills Bella, trying to get into her mind. I was confident that Jessica would make the house comfortable and in style with Bella's tastes. I listen rapidly as Bella explains their living arrangement. "The older boys share a room, there needs to be a place to put Mantle's air purifier. Nolan is in the master bedroom with me, Angela gets her own. We're a family that functions on strict organization," she explains.

"I can do that," Jessica says sweetly, when Bella steps away to answer her phone call.

"Make sure the air purifier is top quality," I instruct. I didn't know what was wrong with her middle child, maybe asthma, but it was clear he's a child that gets ill. I knew he had been hospitalized five times, he sees doctors regularly, but no amount of money will get a good doctor to break his patient confidentiality agreement.

When Bella returns, Jessica turns her iPad around and shows her a slide show of what she envisions doing.

"Is bunk beds okay, or do you want separate twins?" Jessica asks.

"Bunk beds would be fine, they'd love that," Bella whispers softly. I can tell she is stunned by the heating of her cheeks and the glaze in her eyes. I was overwhelming her, and I hope she is able to calm down.

Once it finishes, Jessica pulls out her documents that we both quickly sign. "If everything goes smoothly, I should be done by Thursday."

I hold Bella's hand as we exit the restaurant. "Are you okay?" I ask, genuinely concerned.

She smiles, that wide smile that steals my breath. "Sometimes you can be a little much, Mr. Cullen," she laughs.

* * *

**Author Note**

Thanks **TeamAllTwilight** for pre-reading and beta **teamedwardforever1998**

If you don't like it then simply **stop** **reading **seriously need to tell me...

Realistically 54% of rape victims never speak up and 97% of rapist will never spend a day in jail.

Okay...ok let me answer some of the questions ya'll have chucked at me.

Firstly this is a happily-ever-after story, it's just going to take awhile to get there.

Secondly I know it appears that Bella is letting Phil get away with hurting her. This isn't an easy topic to approach but I'm writing this from my _realistic_ point of view but no Phil won't be getting away with anything.

Thirdly -** GO Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella Choice**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**

* * *

I move forward and open her car door just seconds after she cut her engine off. "Hello," I greet politely. I notice her floorboard is covered in ninja turtles, stuffed dinosaurs, race cars, old coffee cups, water bottles, and empty juice boxes. It makes me pause, how had I missed the obvious signs of her being a mother?

"Sorry, we're late," she murmurs, quietly, blushing beautifully, while she climbs out of her old Ford Taurus. "We stopped by McDonalds on our way here. The boys were hungry from all the packing." She rolls her eyes playfully.

I nod. I'm surprised at the restraint it takes me to keep my hands off her. I notice a petite and sweet looking girl climb out, who I accurately assume is Angela. "Hello Angela," I greet, offering her my hand, and she squeezes gently, before letting go.

"Mr. Cullen," she replies, and steps around me, opening the backdoor and lifting the baby out of his car seat.

"Yo, Mantle, wake up, we're here," Reggie says, excitedly, turning in his seat and nudging his younger brother awake. Within seconds, they're out of the car, running amuck in the front yard.

"Mom, looks no wheels," Mantle exclaims in delight, pointing to the house. I follow Bella up to the front door, having no problem with being a spectator. Out of my peripheral vision I catch Reggie rolling his eyes at his younger brother's words.

"No duh, Manny, it's a real house not no trailer," Reggie explains, as only a big brother can.

"All right, who is ready for our big adventure?" Bella asks, placing her hand on the doorknob. She waits until she receives positive nods from both boys, before flinging the front door wide open. Her warm chuckle lightens my heart as the boys bolt inside, exploring their new house. Laughter and high pitch chatter quickly follows.

"Eh! Mom…" Reggie hollers, from down the hallway, no doubt having found their room. I might have let Jessica go a little wild on decorating and supplying the house. I wanted them to comfortable and not in need of anything, especially after I had illegally entered their trailer home and saw how little they had. "Come check out our room."

The moment Bella and I step into the room, Mantle exclaims, "It's ellow," scrunching his nose in distaste.

"It's not yellow, it's brown, twerp," Reggie corrects, flopping down on a bean bag chair.

"Reggie Jackson, don't call your little brother names, apologize." Bella re-corrects his behavior, adjusting the baby on her hip.

"Sorry, Manny," Reggie apologizes, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Well, do you like it?" She asks, biting her lip, hesitantly. I understood her hesitance, as an adult I've learned that you can never predict what's going to pop out of a child's mouth.

"It's awesome, Mom," Reggie's says, jumping up and giving her a tight hug. "I love baseball."

"Me too! I likes it, Mommy," Mantle declares, mimicking his brother's actions and hugging her legs tightly.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that her boys were purposely ignoring my presence in their new home. I had caught them eyeing me speciously, with almost hostile expressions. They didn't trust me.

"Reggie, Manny, come take a peek at the back yard," Angela calls, her voice held excitement. Bella raised a curious eyebrow at me, to which I just shrugged innocently, my own excitement bubbling up. The last surprise I had in store for them. Once again, we follow the boys through the house and out the backdoor.

"Sweet," Reggie cries, bolting off the porch and toward the large wooden swing set and in-ground trampoline. Angela scoops the baby out of Bella's arms, jogging after the boys, who were already making use of the small playground.

Bella turns, looking at me, I could see I had done it again, overwhelmed her. Her cheeks are blotchy and eyes teary. "I…Edward, thank you," she murmurs, softly. I watch her eyes wonder over to where the boys are running and laughing. "Boys, come here," she yells, gently. Reluctantly, they run to her side. The moment they realize I'm still standing here, they tuck themselves protectively into their mother's side. "Mantle, Reggie, this is Edward. He's my friend, and he's the nice man that lives in the big house across the grass out-front."

They wave, half-heartedly, neither daring to look at me for too long. "Can we go play now?" Reggie asks, seconds after Mantle whispers in his ear.

"Sure," Bella says, nudging them both gently. They don't waste a second before bolting away. She opens her mouth a time or two, before biting her lip and leading me into the house. "We haven't had the easiest of lives, and the trailer park isn't full of upstanding citizens. I'm not saying everyone that lives there is bad, either. There are some really good people, salt of the earth type people, who live there, but they're few and far between. Anyway, my boys are weary of men in general."

I nod, understandingly. I knew it was hard for her to admit that aloud to me. It warms me knowing she was trying to share with me, sharing on her own free will, without me peering information out of her. I would question her later tonight, more on her life, when we were together at my house.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

* * *

I let loose a sigh, regretting that I hadn't been able to protect them more. Reggie and Manny were timid of grown men. I pray that I'd be able to prove to them that most men don't behave like Phil. I held Edward's gaze, "Anyway, my boys are weary of men in general," I explain, averting my eyes. I felt lightheaded, and it takes everything I have in me to not run away from him.

"Do you like the house? Is there anything that needs to be changed?" Edward asks, politely, changing the subject, when he notes I'm not going to carry on my explanation. The look he gives me lets me know that he'll most likely want more answers later. My gut twists.

"It's beautiful," I mutter, taking in my bedroom. A real bedroom. A new bedroom that didn't have the power to haunt me of the past. I take in the large bed in the corner with a matching crib for Nolan. I grin, softly, when he pulls me into his arms and kisses me soundly. I pull back, quickly, reminding myself firmly of my nosy children. "The house is above and beyond." I remark.

"I'm glad you like it," Edward smirks, tugging a hand through his messy styled hair.

"Yo! Mom," Reggie yells, interrupting us, popping his head in the house. "Juice boxes, please?"

"In the cooler, and open one for your brother," I instruct, fondly. My heart flutters at the sight of them, as they dart hand in hand to the cooler that's sitting on the kitchen floor.

"Let's get you moved in," Edward announces, as Alice knocks on the front door before entering.

With the help of Jasper and Edward, it didn't take forty minutes to bring in all the items we had decided to bring with us. Most clothes, blankets, books, toys. Most of the big furniture had been packed into a storage unit via a professional moving company. I had refused to leave it behind, in case things went south between Edward and I. I needed a safety net to catch me. I wouldn't feel comfortable without one.

I could see what Edward says about Jasper being smitten with Alice. I smile, softly, watching them giggle together. "Thank you, Jasper," I say, shaking his hand, firmly.

"No troubles, Ma'am." Jasper grins, wrapping an arm over Alice's shoulder. I am reassured by the smile that floats across Alice's face. "Now, if ya'll don't mind, I want to get Miss Alice back to our home," He says, his entire posture radiating happiness.

"They're cute together," Angela says, after Jasper and Alice's quick departure.

"They are," I agree, picking up Nolan, who is fussing at my feet. "You, buddy, would be so much happier if you'd just learn to walk already, kiddo." I tease, kissing his sandy colored hair.

"Come over tonight, after you get your boys into bed," Edward whispers, quietly, so not to disturb my cartoon watching monsters. "I've got to go. I need to call my father back, I've blocked three of his calls this afternoon," he whispers. I watch as he turns to my boys, and speaks directly at them, for the first time. "I'll see you later Reggie, Mantle."

"Later," Reggie and Mantle called, quietly, to him. I knew Edward didn't miss the flicker of surprise that crossed my face. I smile widely, hopefulness, optimism blossoming in my chest.

"We'll see you around, Edward," I murmur, closing the door behind him. It terrifies me, the amount of trust I have in him. The emotions he sparks in me, and the gut instincts that I have. They all tell me that he won't hurt us, and we all are safe with him. I find myself loving him more, because he hadn't pressed the boys to feel safe with him. It amazes me that he respected their weariness of him. I almost drop the glass of water at my realization. I stand there, berating myself, reminding myself that this was strictly a job.

"He seems nice enough," Reggie declares, softly. I notice a very serious expression settling on his young face. "I kind of like him."

My heart twists, painfully, almost crippling me, as I once again wish I could erase the horrors that I knew Reggie had overheard or seen.

"I likes his funny-funny hair," Mantle announces, breaking the tension, as he tries to make his hair mimic Edward's funky mess.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**

* * *

"Thank you, Carla, it looks delicious," I compliment, before shutting the doors to my office. I take a seat, and before I can raise the fork to my mouth, my phone buzzes in my pocket.

"Hello, Father, what's going on?" I demand, swiftly, hoping to quickly get back to my dinner.

"I want to have a barbeque next weekend, for the Mariner's baseball team and their families. I was wondering, would you mind if we held the event on your Estate grounds?" He requests, politely enough.

I grit my teeth, as much as I can't stand baseball or holding big events at my estate, I agree anyway. "That should be fine." I say. Everything I've done in the past few years to please my parents, eats at me. I was ready to toss my hands up and say I'm done with it.

"Excellent, my boy, you'll be there, of course?" Carlisle probes, after thirty-five years, you'd think he'd be over trying to convert me into a sports nut.

"Sure," I ground out, breathing through my nose.

"And will the lovely Miss Bella be there?" Carlisle asks, politely, snooping; his sly way of making sure everything was alright in Romanticville.

"No doubt," I agree.

"Wonderful, Bella is such a lovely girl, Edward. You hold on tight to this one," Carlisle commands, teasing.

I laugh, like I am expected to. "Tell mom to enjoy planning this extravagant party. My only request is that she keeps everything about a hundred to two hundred yards from my guesthouse at the back corner of the property," I say firmly, while mentally crossing my fingers, hoping he won't further question my request.

"Sure thing, Sonny-boy," Carlisle chucks. We hang up. I sit back, briefly wondering how I'm going to tell my parents about Isabella's family. I was practically positive they weren't aware of her actual age. We have been letting everyone assume she's in her early to mid-twenties.

I resume my meal, while reading of this week's stock portfolio.

"Hello," Isabella breaths, as she pops open my office door and peaks in.

"Evening, Isabella," I rise, pulling her into my arms and kissing her deeply, like I had wanted to earlier. "Have you settled in nicely?" I ask, leading her down to my private sanctuary, the library, where my beautiful Baby Grand awaits.

"We have, you went above and beyond what I thought you were going to do. I knew you said you were going to finish furnishing, but I never expected…never thought, you'd completely remodel the entire house. I'm…Edward, I can't even tell you how…what you made...just, thank you," She rambles, and it's clear as day the appreciation and gratitude she's feeling. "It's prefect, Edward, I can't bring myself to really believe it's true. I keep expecting for the rug to be jerked out from underneath me, or to wake up back in my reality. What breaks my heart is how relaxed and happy the boys seem here. They honestly believe, right now, that nothing bad can happen. Your privacy brick fencing and Sam in his security uniform, makes them feel safe."

I am, once again, reminded of the dangerous cesspool I have pulled them from, and I kiss her. "You are safe here and I will always protect you, all of you," I vow. I hold her chin, firmly, hoping my words register in her mind. I meant it, Isabella has forgone being just a companion, she is something I need and desperately crave.

I'm startled when her mouth clashes against mine.

"Oh, sweetheart," I moan, my resolve breaking. The need to make her mine is so strong, but the thought of taking her and paying her for sexual favors feels wrong, utterly and outrageously wrong. I pull back, staring into her beautiful face. "Isabella," I speak, lowly. "I can't do this," I admit, reluctantly backing away from her.

"What, why?" She asks, eyes wide with surprise.

I cringe at the hurt I see flashing across her face. "I can't pay you for sex," I spit, startling both of us. "I want you, I've wanted you for month's sweetheart, but if we have sex now, it will be so much more than sex. I can't pay you if I'm making love to you. It's wrong, and it goes against every moral I have. I don't think I could've ever have paid you for sex. It's why I've never gone further than third base."

"Edward," she breaths, and I can see the uncertainty in her posture.

"We've became real, I mean, honest to God real. You've become my _world_. You're what I think about day in and day out. You're my first thought in the morning and last before I fall asleep at night. It's true, you have more power, more control, you wouldn't believe what I would be willing to do for you sweetheart, give up for you. I could care less about being CEO of my father's company. Fuck him! Who cares if he can't see how awesome I would be for the job. I'm yours, Isabella, I'm putting it out there, I want us to be real," I speak passionately, pouring my heart and soul into my words.

"Edward, I want to believe that," she whispers, her eyes darting around the room for a long time. I don't speak, giving her time to process everything and form a well thought out response. Finally, her eyes catch mine, they're teary and her voice is soft as a whisper as she speaks. "You scare me, Edward. You make me want everything. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, to us. My boys actually said, today, that they liked you. I've lost a lot in my life. I'm terrified of losing you, and you have so much power over us that it's frightening."

I squeeze my eyes tight, taking in her words. I move forward, grasping her hands, and dropping to my knees. "I'm not going to say anything to manipulate you into being with me. I'm yours, Isabella, I've never felt this way towards anyone and there is nothing to be frightened of. I'm just Edward Cullen, a man in love, nothing more, nothing less. You are my everything."

Her mouth drops open in shock, and her hands tremble as she touches my cheek.

"Come on, believe me, baby. I know you can't see me saying this shit to just anyone." I smile as she laughs, quietly. "We are real, we were never a sham, never an act. Believe me when I say that every moment I have spent with you has been real. I need you, Isabella, you make my life bright and full."

"Okay," She cries, pressing her lips against mine and kissing me soundly, lovingly. "Call Jasper, and tell him I'll start my new assistant position, that he has set aside for me, on Monday. If we're going to be real, a honest couple, I'm not going to accept another dime from you for spending time with you," she says it adamantly, and her tone is steely. I knew she wouldn't let me change her mind. The thing about Isabella is that she's beautifully stubborn and hardworking.

I wrap my arms around her, and lead her upstairs and into my bedroom. A bedroom that only she has ever been in. I had made it a rule a long time ago to never bring a companion into this room, my personal space.

I tug her toward me, and I practically vibrate with anticipation as we fall back onto the soft mattress. I press against her firmly, my mouth devouring hers. I smile as she whimpers beautifully. I slowly undress us, taking my time, kissing, tasting as I peel away the layers that separate us.

"Never felt like this before," she breaths in wonder. I force my actions to remain gentle as I nudge the fear from her body.

"Edward," She whispers, popping her warm brown eyes open. "I want you to make love to me. I've never made love before," she confides, and I can hear the pain in her voice.

I groan, softly, and I reassure her. "I'm going to make love to you, baby, once your good and ready," I say, against her neck. I spread her thighs, opening her sweet folds. It glistens with her moisture and my dick twitches in anticipation. "I'm going to taste you, sweetheart," I tell her, softly, she tenses for a second and the moment she relaxes, my tongue dives forward and I lick vigorously, causing her to buck beneath me. I curse out in a moan, as her fingers run through my hair.

"Edward, please," she whimpers, beautifully.

"Please what?" I tease, pulling back, only to receive a softly nonverbal threat. "Do you want to come on my tongue or do you want me to be inside you, Isabella?" I ask, giving her options, letting her make decisions has helped her relax.

She blushes deeply. "I want you inside of me."

I move so our mouths line up. I kiss her, letting her taste herself on my lips. "Help me inside you, love." I almost come the moment her fingers curl around my stiff cock. I can feel her body relax and she keeps her eyes open. Most women close their eyes, but Bella's warm brown eyes focus on me as she guides me to her opening.

"You ready?" I ask, and she nods slowly.

"Make love to me," she whispers, and I slide inside. Keeping my pace slow and gentle, my eyes locked with Bella's. She moans, softly, as I pick up my pace. Every nerve ending sizzles, and with my fingers, I urge her closer and to the edge. Seconds before her orgasm consumes her, I lose my battle for control and my orgasm rips through me. I keep myself locked against her, wedging as deeply as I can between her thighs, as her inner walls dance around my shaft.

We lay wrapped in each other's arms for a long time. I watch her eyes gaze around the room, and every so often she looks at me and smiles, softly. "That was incredible. I've never dreamed it could feel like that," She confides, and her words bring forth the worry I had been brushing aside.

"Isabella, you told me Mantle and Nolan have the same father...it never felt good?" I ask, with worry spreading throughout my body.

She holds my stare, even as her tears spring forward. "I never wanted to have sex with their father. It was a do or be hurt situation. I never wanted to," she whispers, painfully, and acid pours into my stomach. "I promise to tell you everything one day, but please, let's not ruin this moment right now."

I relent, kissing her temple. Her revelation hits me like a sludge hammer. She had been raped, and cold fury sizzles in me. Love swells, deeply in my heart, entangling itself in my soul, as I realize the amount of trust she must have in me to offer me her body so willingly.

* * *

**Author Note**

* * *

Pre-Reader - **TeamAllTwilight**

Beta -** teamedwardforever1998**

If you don't like this story then I suggest that you simply **stop** **reading! S**eriously there is no need to tell me, obviously I'm just going to ignore you!

Realistically 54% of rape victims never speak up and 97% of rapist will never spend a day in jail. This isn't an easy topic to approach but I'm writing this from my _realistic_ point of view but no Phil won't be getting away with anything.

Okay...okay, so who's looking forward to Carlisle and Esme's Mariners Bar-B-Que? I think it's about time Edward learns some more truths.

Once again this is a happily-ever-after story, it's just going to take awhile to get there.

**Now GO Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella's Choice

**Disclaimer:** Does it really need to be said…_ huff_… fine, I don't own this nor do I make any money.

* * *

Bella's POV-

* * *

I took my time applying my makeup, letting loose a sleepy yawn. Mantle's raspy coughing spell made me pause and I glanced his way, frowning in concern. I had spent most of last night watching him, monitoring his breathing, and checking his fever. My stomach tightens as I readjust his blankey and place his favorite stuffed dog, Mr. Spot, back into his arms. My hands have their own mind as my fingers glide gently across his forehead, brushing his dusty brown locks off his closed eye lids.

"Finish getting ready," Angela instructs, quietly, stepping into my room. She knew I was dawdling. "It's only a few hours Bella, and you'll practically be in the front yard. He'll sleep and Nolan and I won't leave his side."

"He's going to be fussy and not want to do his treatments or take his medicine, and he'll probably put up a fuss about eating, so you'll have to sing and distract him." I say, quietly. "I want you checking his oxygen and his fever, and if his oxygen dips below ninety-five or if his fever spikes again, call me."

"Okay," Angela nods, slightly reassuring me, and I let out a halfhearted chuckle. "We've barely had a chance to talk this week, how's the fancy new job?" Angela asks, while taking the hair straighter out of my hand and pressing me into the stool in front of the vanity.

"It's okay. I thought I'd be working for some tadpole at Jazz Cosmetics. I never dreamed that I'd actually be an assistant for Jasper, the company head honcho. Some of the other employees are wondering who I screwed to get the position, because apparently Jasper hasn't had an assistant for three years. Everyone pretty much believes I'm nailing Jasper." I pause, amused smile lingering over my lips as Angela snickers.

"Alice would gut you, so what actually do you do?" Angela asks, after her giggling fit ends.

"I'm basically his work mom," I mutter. "I make sure he eats a healthy breakfast and lunch, I fetch his dry cleaning and coffee, make sure his printer has ink, all his documents get copied and highlighted. I procure his afternoon Pepsi, and make sure his itinerary is workable and doesn't get overbooked. When the giant-ass does overbook, which he did almost every day last week, I call and kiss ass, reschedule, and or postpone, while on-line ordering whoever it happens to be an apology basket. I book his flights, hotels, and rental cars; oh, I also send Alice tokens of affections so she knows she's always in his thoughts."

Angela hums as she clicks off the hair straightener. "Sounds like a lot."

"It's really not," I murmur, quietly, letting out another yawn. "He's surprisingly easy to work with; everyone else in the office is weary of his wrath. I mean he occasionally pops off in a temper, but he's fair and honest. Nowhere else am I going to make this kind of money and only be expected to be in his office from nine to three. I'm pretty sure Edward is behind my ridiculous pay and hours."

"Probably," Angela agrees. "How do you think Mantle and Nolan like the daycare?"

"They like it. Jasper has been more than encouraging about letting me check on them. He practically pushes me out of his office at one to nurse Nolan down in the nanny center. It's been one week already and Manny has already gotten sick, though."

"Or it could be his medicine adjustment, or the new experimental drug he's on." Angela reasoned, giving me a level stare. I shrug and smile, letting her logical words quell my uneasiness. "You look beautiful; love the pockets on those jeans."

"You can borrow them anytime," I offer, catching Reggie peeking in from the doorway. "I'm hungry," he mouths, quietly, being respectful of his sleeping brother. I nod, grinning at his heart of gold, as I dash out of the room with Angela on my heels, while I work on slipping the earrings into my ears.

"Mama," Nolan shouts, and claps the moment he spots me as I enter the kitchen. I coo, absentmindedly at him, my smile brightening as he bounces happily in his jump-a-roo. With a nudge of her hip, Angela takes over putting together Reggie's peanut butter sandwich.

I kneel down next to Nolan and kiss his sandy locks. "You be good for Angie." I teasingly instruct my baby boy.

I turn to Reggie, who rolls his piercing blue eyes, "I know, I know, be good and stay out of trouble or so help me." I chuckle, and kiss his freckled cheek. "Gross!" he gripes, whipping it off.

"I need you to be on your best behavior, please. Remember to play quietly Manny really needs to sleep." I beg, softly, and I receive a somber nod. "You're awesome Reggie Jackson, completely awesome. I know you'll help Angie out by playing and helping with Nolan."

"I will, mom, quit nagging." Reggie complains.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, call me if anything changes or anything," I ramble.

Before I can reach the door, I feel Reggie's arms wrap around me tightly. "I love you!" He whispers, softly. "You look pretty."

"Thank you, remember to stay inside." My eyes flash to Angela, who nods. "I'll be back in a little while."

Edward was waiting out front with his ATV vehicle.

* * *

Edward P.O.V

* * *

My grimace and silent irritation are pulled to a quick halt as Bella's steps out of the guesthouse. I take in the jeans, sandals, and white Yankees tank-top. I smile, widely, at her humor. To my great disappointment, she winks at me, before pulling on a pleasant sexy but modest pink blouse that shows just a hint of cleavage. "You look lovely," I greet, playfully, as I pull her into my arms. "I do think I preferred the tank top." I wiggle my eyebrow, impishly, as I pull open her collar and look down her shirt.

"You perv," Bella laughs, pulling back and blushing. I sat up straighter, my lips twitching in amusement as her eyes roam over my change in attire. "You look nice; I didn't think you owned a short sleeved shirt."

"Yes, well it's a barbeque, Carla advised against my suit. You are the one that has been pushing me to look more approachable outside the office." I offer, as I hit the gas. "A few people are starting to arrive. Jasper and Alice pulled up moments before I drove down to get you."

I watch as Bella hugs Alice, tightly. They quickly get caught up, chatting with each other. "How has she been working out?" I ask, Jasper, accepting the beer he's offering.

"She's been great, has a sharp intelligent mind and she catches on quickly. I've had many personal assistants in the past, but Bella's shaping up to be the best yet," Jasper announces, with a smug smile. "I can't thank you enough for talking me into another assistant," He says, as we rejoin our girls.

"Reggie has really adjusted well to his new school. I mean, his old school wasn't bad, but wowza, Washington Elementary is leaps and bounds more invested in their students than Jackson Elementary ever was. Alice, I received a note home on Monday and Friday on how the teacher thought his transition was going," Bella gushes, and I grin at the light in her eyes, I don't stop myself from kissing her temple.

"Isabella, why don't you introduce Alice to Rosalie," I request, and Jasper snickers softly when Bella narrows her brown eyes at me. I can see the spunky retort in her eyes as she leads Alice away.

"You're going to pay for that, man," Jasper cackles.

I shrug, "You could have introduced Alice to your honorary sister-in-law."

"No thanks. Everyone knows to keep Rosalie and me away from each other. We get along best when limited to nonexistent communication," Jasper snorts. We watch as Bella and Alice coo over the little bundle of blankets resting in Rosalie's arms. I'm in shock when Rosalie grins and places the newborn in Bella's arms.

They return to us. I panic, as Bella places the impossibly small baby in my arms.

"Say Hello, Uncle Eddie, to Forest Edwin Cullen," Bella says, and Alice doesn't have a problem snickering at my wide eyed panic.

"Hello, little man," My voice squeaks as he moves in my arm, startling me.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant sight," my mother coos. I can practically see the longing in her eyes return. I force myself to smile. "Edward, I don't think I've ever seen you hold a child this little before." Bella moves my arms, as if I'm a manikin, adjusting both the baby and I. He lets out a soft whimper, and my look of desperation and utter terror must have been bad enough that she reaches forward and scoops the baby out of my arms. She giggles softly, as she strolls away with my mother and nephew, returning Forest to his mother's awaiting arms.

"Edward," My father greets.

"Dad," I nod, sipping the beer as the baseball players and their families start to invade my grounds that my mother had somehow turned into a mini-carnival, with bingo and two extravagant bouncy houses and games for the player's children.

"Do you want me to introduce you to any of the players?" He asks, cheerily.

I start to say no when I catch the disappointment spreading across his face and I spot Phil Dwyer. "N...actually, who's the new guy this season?" I ask, nodding in Phil's direction. I figure I can kill two birds with one stone. I knew enough about baseball to get me by in my family, I didn't appreciate being taken for a fool.

"Phil Dwyer, naturally ambidextrous, excellent short-stop, and he's a power hitter," Carlisle said, waving the player in question over to us.

"Phil, this here is my son, Edward, he's our host for the barbeque," Carlisle says, making the introduction as I shake the man's hand.

"You've got a snazzy place here," He says, sizing me up, and I see a flicker of recognition in his eyes.

"Thank you," I reply. I take in the man that abandoned his son with his step-daughter. I can see the similarities between Reggie and the man before me. I click my tongue and slip my beer, hiding my disgust for a man that could just walk away from his child. "It was a pleasure meeting you and good luck with the season." I offer, but my tone was much colder than I attended it to be. "I'm going to go find my girl and tell a few others hello." I inform my father, smiling tightly and keeping a tight rein on my temper, because I had never felt this intensity, the urge to reach out and deck someone across the face before.

I find her with Alice, my mother, and Rosalie and her children, as my nieces and nephews get their face paintings done. I quickly drawl her into my arms and peck her lips. "Are you having a good time?" I ask.

"Sure," she murmurs, quietly, and for a second I see past her smile. I see her stress, tiredness, and anxiety brewing underneath a warm smile. "Not really," she admits. "Manny is sick and I," I can see the guilt that tugs at my heart. "I've just never left him when he's been ill before."

"Do you want to go check on him?" I motion to the house that was just a minute or so walk away.

She shakes her head, "No, he's sleeping right now. Angela will call me." The smile returns, and she leans forward and I relish in the sweet kiss. "Go play with Jasper and Emmett before they end up fighting again, heaven forbid they get along without your presence." She teases, nudging me toward my life long best friend and older brother.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

* * *

I chuckle as Esme and Rosalie interrogate Alice, who dodges their questions and gives half-ass answers to their nosy enquiries. I knew that Esme and Carlisle have pretty much been the only parental figures in Jasper's life. The Cullen's had taken him in after his parents death, and before his parents passed away they had been, for the most part, nonexistent. "We met in a sandwich shop," Alice lies, bending the truth.

"But, how can you tolerate him, though?" Rosalie asks, snidely, swaying gently, rocking Forest to sleep.

"I don't understand," Alice smiles, ignoring Rose's attitude, you don't grow up in Cider-Hill Trailer Park and not acquire a thick skin and the ability to overlook unpleasant situations.

"Is that Aaron Smith?" I ask, staring at Esme and Alice.

"Yep, he's a looker, isn't he?" Rosalie laughs.

I roll my eyes, not taking her bait for trouble. "He's 2013 pitcher to watch. Honestly, I'm surprised he's still with the Mariners. The Yankees want him." I announce. "I'll be right back."

"I didn't know you were a baseball fan?" Esme says, eyes full of delight.

I shake my head and mutter, "I'm not." I'm still full of excitement that Reggie's active favorite baseball player is here. I move around people and pluck a baseball out of a bucket.

"Hello," Aaron smiles, it's cheesy and cocky, and I refrain from calling him an overgrown swine.

"Can I get you to sign a ball?" I ask, politely.

"Of course pretty-girl, who for?" He asks, smugness and ego practically oozing off of him.

I smile widely, "My son, Reggie, he loves your fastball and he's obsessed with your curve balls and screwball. Honestly, I think he just likes saying screwball, but he's been practicing your techniques for months now. Only cost me one window so far. I think he's watched your last game four times this week." Instead of the disinterest or disgust, I receive a booming laugh and wide smile.

"Is he here?" Aaron asks. "I'd love to meet a devoted fan."

"No, but Edward and I are planning to take the boys to a game later this season," I say, motioning and waving at Edward, who returns my wave with narrowed eyes.

_Reggie, _

_Keep practicing! _

_Aaron Smith #39 _

Without thinking, I hug him, gratefully. "Thank you so much! You've just made a little boy's year," I whisper, before pulling back. I can practically feel Edward's possessive and angry eyes on my back. I know I've upset him, so I turn and connect eyes with Edward, holding up the baseball. I walk towards him, knowing I need to sooth his irritated nerves.

I don't break eye contact with him until there is a black polo shirt blocking my path. My blood turns to ice as Phil's voice takes root in my brain. "Isabella."

"Phil," I follow his movements as he walks around me, turning my view away from Edward. The fear blossoms, dread keeps me frozen, as if my feet have taken root to the ground, I can do nothing but focus on Phil.

I flinch, unable to move as his hand cresses my face. "Baby, you need to forgive me. You know how much I love you." My heart feels like it stops, I'm unable to breath. He tilts his head and stares at me, waiting for me to respond. I can't, I don't. "Ah!" He declares after a long moment. "I see it now, the bags under your eyes, how tired you are, and you've lost at least ten pounds. It's all in the way your shoulders are set, like your world is on the edge of collapse…Manny is ill."

I blink as tears spring to my eyes. It's instant, like a flick of a switch; the fear is replaced with resentment and pure honest to god hate. "You need to stay out of our lives, I'm warning you, don't come near us, you…you leave us alone. I mean it, Phil, stay out of our lives." I refuse to confirm or deny his assessment. I move to walk away but he grips my wrist tightly, not hard enough to leave a mark, though.

I can see the concern in his eyes, battling with the anger of my defiance. "Is he ill?" He grounds out. I grit my teeth at the concern, anxiety in his voice.

I stare him down with every bit of hate I feel, and I surprise us both when I answer him. "Yes."

I feel like vomiting when I hear the bitter and regretful sigh that passes by his lip. "Bella, I'll fix this, I promise. I'll figure out a way to make him better. The Mariners, they're paying for me to go back to school, and in two years I'm walking away, Med School. I have a plan, Isabella, I'm going to fix him."

I glower, letting the rage, the bitterness, rear its ugly head as I shake my head angrily, as I hiss lowly. "You can't fix this, Phil, his illness isn't fixable, it's terminal." I let the tears flow down my cheek. "He's going to live a short and cruel life full of medication, physical therapy, side effects, and surgeries; it will be a miracle if he lives to be thirty." I suck in a shaky breath and continue, poking his chest, harshly. "My baby is going to die, Philip; he was born with a death sentence all because my step-father couldn't keep his dick in his pants." I whirl around placing the blame at his feet. I don't make it five steps before I collide into Edward.

"Are you okay?" He asks, softly, gripping me possessively. I feel shaky and unsteady as Phil growls.

"No, I'm not," I admit, shrilly, licking my lips, tasting the tears upon my lips. My confession, my admittance, of Manny's illness makes me weak and heavy. I can see the confusion in Edward's concerned eyes, and I feel a sudden jolt of a reminder of just how fucked up my life is, how fucked and beyond damaged I truly am. I want, for the first time ever, to just let it all pour out of my mouth, everything, every little truth that I was hiding.

"Isabella, I want to see them." It's a demand from Phil, and I stare at him in surprise.

Edward snarls, lowly and dangerously, and I feel the tightening of his muscles. I'm stun-stupid as he tells Phil off. "You'll stay the fuck away from them." He issues warningly, yet quietly, so not to drawl unnecessary attention to us.

Before either man can retaliate, everybody in the yard goes quiet as Reggie's screams break across the grounds. "Mom…Mom…" Everyone turns and stares as he stops and scans the barbeque, searching for me. "Mom," He screams, and the terror in his voice sends me into shocked motion. I'm unable to think or process anything, except for getting to my frightened boy.

"Reg, I'm right here," I move, breaking out of Edward's arms, moving towards Reggie.

"Mom, Manny…he's seizing," Reggie screams, unable to control the fear. I blink for a moment, feeling as if the floor was no longer beneath my feet as I bolt with long strides towards the house.

* * *

**Author Note! **

* * *

Pre-Reader - **TeamAllTwilight**

Beta -** teamedwardforever1998**

If you don't like this story then I suggest that you simply **stop** **reading! **Seriously there is no need to tell me, obviously **Negative Nancy, **I'm just going to ignore you!

Realistically 54% of rape victims never speak up and 97% of rapist will never spend a day in jail. This isn't an easy topic to approach but I'm writing this from my _realistic_ point of view but no Phil won't be getting away with anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's Choice**

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer:** Does it really need to be said…_ huff_… fine, I don't own this nor do I make any money.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

* * *

I wring my hands and my heart gives a jolt as the double doors burst open. I join the nurses, walking quickly, keeping up with Mantles bed as they wheel him back to his room. "Everything looks good." The upbeat male nurse grins, trying to rest my frazzled nerves.

I didn't have to wait long for his doctor to enter the room, because he's flicking through Mantle's file already. "How's our little man doing?" Dr. Hoffman asks, pushing his specks up his freckled nose.

"Still sleepy from the sedative," I say, brushing back his bangs. I look up, and my heart squeezes painfully at the worry that crosses Dr. Hoffman's face. "What's going on?" I ask, tears springing to my eyes once again. I click my tongue to the roof of my mouth, keeping myself from crying again.

"He does have a bout of pneumonia forming, so we'll get an IV started. We'll run the normal protocol of antibiotics and fluids. I'm going to keep him here. The seizure seems to be a side effect of the new experimental drug we were trying. It's probably why he fell sick so fast. His body has been busy fighting the medicine that's supposed to help him," Dr. Hoffman sighs. "Let's pull him off the new drug and go back to his old cocktail."

I nod shakily. "But, you said," I whispered emptily.

"I know, but his old cocktail of medications was working very well. There will be other medicines, Isabella. Doctors and scientists are always improving in this field. I will do everything I can to make sure Mantle lives a long and healthy life," Dr. Hoffman says, breaking from his somber expression and giving me a small encouraging smile. "Right now, let's focus on getting him healthy and home."

"Yeah, thanks Doctor," I say, absentmindedly, caressing my son's hair as he sleeps peacefully. As Mantle's doctor steps out of the room, his nurse steps inside. "Can I get one of you to stay in here? I need to go call the family and I don't want Manny hearing."

"Sure thing, ma'am," the young nurse said, after jotting down Mantle's vitals.

I didn't have to wait long. In came a kind older lady, who politely but nervously introduced herself as Sarah Harper. "He'll be fine, he shouldn't wake for a while now, and I plan on being back for that. I just don't want him to wake and hear me on the phone. His snack is here and he likes cartoons. I'll be back in twenty."

"Okay, and, ma'am, don't forget to grab yourself something to eat and drink from the Ronald McDonald room. You can't care for him, if you don't take care of yourself first."

I smiled kindly and nodded, accepting her words, as I heard the rumble of my hungry stomach. Now that I knew what was going on with Mantle, my body is slowly slipping out of shock and letting its demands be known. "I will."

I walk, barely feeling, as I make my way down the familiar hallways and into the quiet room. A dad is sleeping in the huge comfy lounge chair. A mom is zoned out, not really focusing on the quiet television program playing before her. I step back into the hall, pull out my cell phone, and dial Angela.

"Bella, thank god, how is he?" Angela cries into the phone, and I could hear Nolan babbling on her lap.

"The seizure was brought on by his body fighting his new meds, nasty side effect. But, they're keeping him for a few days—he has developed pneumonia," I explain, still wrapped in an out of body calm.

"Do you want me to stay home tomorrow with Nolan?" Angela asks. I knew she'd do it and not feel even a little bit resentful. But, I couldn't let her miss school, not in the last quarter of her senior year. I was responsible for her, as much as I was for Reggie, Mantle, and Nolan.

"If you could just get Reggie off to school and pick him up from the afterschool program, that'd be great." I let out a long sigh, my gut twisting. "I'll figure out everything else and call you in a bit."

I don't have time to think or even process everything I need to do, to arrange, and to figure out, because the moment I looked up, the elevator springs open, revealing Phil. I knew my brown eyes widened in fear as he stalks toward me, "Where is he?" I blink, unsure what to do. Reggie might hate his father, but Mantle adores him. "Isabella, you'll tell me now, or I'll ban you from this floor."

I felt like vomiting as Phil held up Mantle James Dwyer's _'birth certificate'_, "Room 331." I barely caught sight of Edward exiting the other elevator, following me with his eyes, as Phil marches us away, a tight grip on my hand.

I force him to let go of my hand seconds before we cross the threshold into Mantle's room. I stood in the entryway, averting my eyes to the ground, as Mantle's brown eyes widen and a cheek splitting grin blossoms across his face. "Daddy!" he shouts gleefully, before coughing raggedly.

"Hey, champ," Phil greets, tousling his hair, before lifting him into his arms. I watch them for a few moments, playing toys, smiling, and laughing together. I'm on edge the whole time, unable to move. "Manny, mommy and daddy are going to talk out in the hall, we'll be right back, okay, bud?" He smiles, his charismatic grin that's full of warmth, as he gently pats Mantle's leg, who leans back onto his pillow to rest. "I'll even sneak you a cookie." I can hear someone moving away from the doorway, retreating.

Phil leads me outside the room and I follow, like the puppet I feel I am. "I've had enough of your nonsense, Isabella." I stare at him in disbelief.

I cut him off, "You need to get Mantle his cookie and leave." My voice is calm, lacking emotion.

He laughs coldly. "I'm not going anywhere, Isabella, and it's time you see that. I have the power here," he grits into my ear threateningly, and I flinch away from him. He marches away and speaks with nurses at the main desk before pointing my way, and the blood drains from my face.

Phil returns, smugly, along with two nurses and a security officer. "I don't care what those papers say, Phil," I retort, braver than I feel. I didn't miss the flash of warning that passes across Phil's face, but for the first time ever, I don't let my fear of him rule me. He has pushed me over the edge.

"Ma'am, only parental parties can be present for medical procedures," a nurse says gently, as a security officer starts to escort me out to the waiting room. I freeze, having to be nudged forward as Mantle's pain filled screams and terrified cries reach my ears and echo in my soul.

I don't care that Edward, the nurses, and orderlies are watching as I stop and plead. "Manny's mine, biologically mine," I cry. "He's mine. I'm his mother. I should know—I almost died after giving birth to him," I state distraughtly, as Edward's arms wrap around me and the door to the respiratory wing closes. I cry into Edward's chest, hitting at the wooden locked doors. "I'm not his sister, I'm not. I don't care what that stupid piece of paper says, I'm his mom."

"Isabella, love, calm down," Edward whispers into my ears, wrapping himself around me as I sob. "Love, this is one of those times, one of those very important times, that I demand a hundred percent honesty from you. I'm pretty sure I know, or have figured out the truth, love, but you have to confirm it for me. You have to tell me, Isabella, or I can't help you." He has ahold of my jaw, his intense green eyes watching mine closely, as if he can see into my soul. "Is Phil," he lets out a deep cleansing breath before continuing, "is he Mantle's father?"

I felt myself crumple under his scrutiny, my chin trembles as I nod shakily. "Yes." I keep my eyes focusing on anything but Edward's eyes...his remarkable cheekbones, his shoulders, and the glimmer of the ocean mural behind him.

"Oh, love," he says. My eyes snap up as his voice catches my attention, like he was seconds from crying himself. I allow myself to be pulled tightly into his chest, almost crushingly, and he places a very firm and soothing kiss to my forehead. The fear and rejection I was sure was coming, never did. "Don't cry," his voice is dark but firm. "Don't cry, my love. We'll handle this." He speaks so assuredly that I can't help but believe him.

"I don't know what to do, Edward," I admit. "They won't let me see my baby, he's scared and ill and he needs me."

* * *

**Edward. P.O.V**

* * *

"Come on," I say, stepping into one of the empty small waiting rooms, pulling Bella with me. "Firstly, you're going to wipe your tears and eat some chips. Secondly, you're going to sit here and rest." I can't help the domineering side that presents itself when I take over situations. "And trust me, I'm Edward Cullen, love, and as fucked up as this is going to sound—money talks. Do you know how much money I personally gave to this hospital last year, not my company, me? Over a hundred thousand, I'll get you in there with your baby." I push away the twisting of my gut as I register some of the horrors the woman I love has lived through.

I force myself to think rationally, logically, because I'm tempted by power, money, and a deep seeded hatred for Phil Dwyer. I'm tempted to kill him, or have him killed. I have the connections. I have more connections than anyone with my kind of money should ever have. I knew of three families that would do it for a small fee. But that wasn't what Bella needs, she needs justice and closure.

I watch as she nibbles on the chips I place in front of her. I pick up my phone and I dial Peter Sr., Seattle's Chief of Police and an old friend of mine's, personal line. "Hello Peter, it's Edward Cullen," I address when he answers.

"Edward, how are you?" Peter Sr. asks with concern, knowing I must be calling to collect my favor. I had set his daughter up with an internship and he told me he owed me one.

I sigh. "I'm in need of that favor," I say bluntly. "Who's your best sexual crimes detective?" I ask, politely as possible under the circumstances.

"Rylan Jameson, he's a rising star in the force," Peter says. "Is everything okay?"

"No, I need Detective Jameson at Children's hospital, floor five, wing B, waiting room A2," I request, but he and I both know it's an order.

"I'll have him there in fifteen," Peter says.

"I want this kept quiet as possible," I instruct forcibly, my voice tight, my body rigid with anger and pain as I try to keep reel in.

"Of course," he says, dismissing me and disconnecting the line.

I wrap an arm around Bella. "They're going to take my babies from me?" she whispers, her voice cracking, another tear leaking down her pale cheek. I squeeze her tightly, running my hands up and down her back, as she trembles in my arms.

"Oh, no," I say firmly, dismissing her scared thoughts. "I—we have lawyers, Isabella, I won't let anyone take them from you, you're a wonderful mother. I don't care how much money I have to spend. If I have to spend every fucking dime I have to get you back into Mantle's room, then so be it," I say passionately, making promises that I'll move mountains to fulfill.

We don't have to wait long for the gentle tap on the door. I kiss Bella's lips softly. "You can do this," I encourage softly, taking her trembling hands and squeezing them. "This is the right thing, Bella. No matter how wrong it might feel right now. This is the right thing," I whisper, watching her carefully. "You need to be brave right now, just conjure up ten percent of that courage that I know you carry in here," I say, pointing to her chest, "and do this. I promise you that you will not have to fight this alone."

"Okay," she whispers, licking her lips. I let in Detective Jameson and his partner.

"Can I help you, sir, ma'am?" Detective Jameson asks patiently, looking Bella over with concern. I can see his grey eyes focusing in on her nervous body language.

Bella nods, sharply, a tear rolling down her cheek as she clicks the photo icon on her phone. "He's not my brother," she explains softly, and I can see the tiny measure of relief spread throughout her body, as her shoulders loosen and that causes her body to release a terrified shudder. But, she forces herself to carry on. "He's my son." The officer nods, mutely, but his partners eyes widen as she realizes the significance of Bella's statement.

"How old are you?" The woman detective asks, softly, concern washing over her features.

"Nineteen," Bella whispers.

Detective Jameson nods, making a note, facial expressions professionally blank. "How old is your son?"

"He'll be four in a month," Bella answers. "He's not my brother, I don't care what that fraudulent birth certificate says."

"And, just what does that birth certificate say?" The woman questions gently.

"Mantle James Dwyer, was born to Phil Dwyer and Renee Dwyer, on June 14th 2009," Bella says, pale and shaky. "My mother didn't give birth to him, I did—and I just want to be in there with my little boy. He needs me."

"And, how did your parents go about getting a fake birth certificate?" Detective Jameson asks, knowing he had to take matters like these in certain steps.

Bella eyes flash towards mine, before turning to the coffee table, then finally landing on the Detective. "Where there's a will—there's a way; in every field of business, there is always a scumbag wanting to make an extra buck," she chuckles bitterly. "I…had Mantle at home. Phil, he paid off a midwife or whoever to put Renee's name on the certificate. He told the guy that he didn't want anyone knowing they were grandparents."

"Was that the real reason? Did you want them to raise your baby?" The woman asks gently, softly touching Bella's hand.

Bella snorts softly into her drink, her eyes watering. "No, Phil didn't want anyone to know that he was—is a pedophile." She took a deep breathe through her nose. "It's why he was born at home, so he could control everything, but he hadn't gambled on me almost dying." She paused. "He gave into my pleading when I got pregnant with Nolan. He let me see a doctor the entire time and made sure I had him at a hospital. I guess he didn't want a repeat of Mantle's birth."

"What exactly are you telling us?" Detective Jameson requests, clicking on his audio recorder.

Bella's eyes flashed to mine, and I did my best to give her an encouraging nod. I couldn't help the pride I felt as she clearly put her accusation on the table. "That I was forced into sex with my step-father and birthed two of his children." I listen, giving her comfort when she sought it, but they talk for over an hour. I slip out of the room and meet up with the Head of the General Pediatrics, Dr. Winston and Dr. Hoffman, Mantle's primary care provider.

"What is this about, Mr. Cullen?" Dr. Winston asks, sitting down at one of the board tables.

"I need Dr. Hoffman to inform the nursing staff who Mantle Dwyer's mother is. They seem to be under the impression that she is his sister and kicked her out when he had a medical procedure done. Also, in a few short hours, the police will be issuing a mandatory DNA test proving she is in fact his mother. Now, I am requesting," I say, opening my checkbook, since that always seems to get people's full attention. "That those test results become a number one priority. I want the results in a matter of hours—not days. I know how backed up your labs are, and I want these results above everything that isn't a matter of pure life and death, and I want you to see personally to that." I quickly scribbled out a check, showing the amount to him. "Do you think you can do that?"

"That isn't a problem, Mr. Cullen," Dr. Winston agreed, with his confident smile on his face.

"I'll go correct the staff. I don't want Mantle to be under any undue stress, that boy adores his mother. I've always been amazed at how well Isabella has handled his condition and illness for being so young. Her boys are always clean, polite, and well behaved. At one point, their insurance was cut off and I know she was working herself to near exhaustion just to make sure she was able to afford his medications," Dr. Hoffman said. "I'll make sure social services know that it's in Mantle's best interest for him to stay with her until everything can be figured out," Dr. Hoffman adds. It was shocking to me just how intimately he knew Isabella's family situation.

"Thank you!" I say politely, knowing that the next few days were going to be crazy. "Have your assistant or accountant send me a donation receipt," I say, handing over the check, before exiting the room. My blood pressure skyrockets and I see Phil's face pale as he steps into the corridor. Immediately after spotting me, the look in my eyes must have gave my intentions away, he moved swiftly towards the elevator. I turned softly and clasped Dr. Hoffman's shoulder. "Please take Bella down to Mantle's room."

I took off in a chase, not thinking rationally or logically as I took the steps two at a time. I twirled around as I sprinted out of the elevator, catching sight of Phil's Mariner's jacket as he left the hospital. I followed until we hit the parking garage, before I saw red and tackled him. I didn't know where the ruthlessness came from as my fist connects with his jaw. "You sick bastard," I swore, slamming him into his rust bucket of a truck, swinging again. I dodge his attempt to get away and ignore his screams for help as I brutally attack him, until I feel a security guard pull me off him. "I hope they lock you away in a dark cell and forget where they put the fucking key you - scum of the earth child rapist," I scream, as I fight to control my temper and the horror of the violence I had just committed.

* * *

**Author Note!**

* * *

Pre-Reader - **TeamAllTwilight**

Thanks Beta** - teamedwardforever1998**

If you don't like this story then I suggest that you simply **stop** **reading! **Seriously there is no need to tell me, obviously **Negative Nancy, **I'm just going to ignore you!

Realistically 54% of rape victims never speak up and 97% of rapist will never spend a day in jail. This isn't an easy topic to approach but I'm writing this from my _realistic_ point of view but no Phil won't be getting away with anything.

Once again this is a happily-ever-after story, it's just going to take awhile to get there. Yes! Justice will be served!

Now go on go **REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's Choice**

**Chapter Ten**

Warnings... This chapter may call forth the need for tissues.

Reminder... This will be a happily-ever-after story.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**

* * *

I whip the blood from my lip where one of Phil's swings had connected with my jaw. I frown, stonily, down into the bloody and battered face of Phil Dwyer. I could feel the white-hot rage still stewing inside of me, as much as I knew I should regret my impulsive actions, I didn't. I was filled with some sort of sick pleasure at the sight of him struggling to sit upright. I could still hear my Bella's sweet voice telling the detectives some of the horrors she had experienced at the hands of this sick monster. "Fuck man, she ain't worth this shit." Phil grunts.

I growl, tugging against the security guard that held me back. "You made a very big mistake, asshole," I declare quietly. "The very first moment your hands touched her impurely, fuck, what could she of been, thirteen?" I hiss, disgust written across my face as I spit blood in his direction. "That mistake you made, you're going to regret it. She's mine, and I protect, revenge what's mine. I'm going to ruin you. I'm going to make your life _hell_. She's going to get her justice, but don't think your prison cell's going to protect you from me. Hell, Philip, I'm promising you _hell_." Phil's eyes widen, for the first time, fear flickered through his eyes and I smirk emotionlessly.

Phil had crossed a line, he had played whatever hand he thought he had, and it was going to cost him. He had tried to separate Bella from her ill child, who fucking does that? Hell has no wrath like a mother being separated from her child. A mother's will moves mountains; mothers face unspeakable horrors to protect their children, to be with their children.

"You have the right to remain silent," I was pulled out of my rage, by the feeling of cold metal clicking around my wrist. I take a deep breath and remain calm and passive as the police surround us, and I listen quietly as one of the officers issued me, my Miranda Rights. I briefly wondered how long it would take the press to get ahold of this. I didn't really care, I had attorneys, and I'd be out before sunset.

I turn and take in the security officer who nodded grimly at me. I could see it in his eyes, his understanding. "Thank you," I say quietly, stunning some of the officers. "What's your name?" I ask, knowing that I owed this man, because there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I might have killed Phil, had he not came along.

"Mark Griffin," he states and looks away. I make a mental note to repay him, reward him for saving me from myself. I slip into the back of the police cruiser and remain silent as we pull out of the garage.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

* * *

"Miss Swan," one of the head nurses stops me at the nurse's station. "Mantle's been moved down to room 304." I nod and turn away. No one says anything about my little display that I had made earlier that afternoon.

I step into Manny's room, my mouth gaps, it's larger, a lot larger and nicer than the little room we had been in earlier. I glance at Manny who is smiling as he grins up at the Disney's Cars movie that's playing on the large television. "Mommy!" He laughs, delightedly, at the sight of me. "Look, Daddy put Cha-chow on." Mantles informs me, and my heart twists bitterly, but I nod and smile. His little body shudders as a large yawn escapes from his mouth, and I move across the room, and scoop him into my arms, carefully moving his IV pole with us as I settle down in the rocking chair. We rock back and forth for a while, both giggling quietly at McQueen and Tow-mater's antics.

"Where's Mr. Spot?" Manny asks worriedly, rubbing at his eyes.

I squeeze him gently, "Angela's bringing him up in a bit, shut your eyes sonny-boy, Mommy's got you," I whisper, and then I loll my head back against the soft cushions of the rocking chair. I continue rocking slowly as I feel his body relax and his breathing even out.

"Bella," Alice calls out, startling me awake. I shake my head as Jasper and Alice enter Mantle's room. "I think we got everything," she says, placing Nolan's overstuffed diaper bag into an empty cubby hole. "Just put Nolan down and place the pack n' play over in the empty corner," Alice orders Jasper with a wave of her hand. She opens the empty closet and places my pre-packed suitcase in it, before whirling around and grinning at me sheepishly. "Now, I went and got a few things you didn't ask for," Alice gushes, blushing. "I've been so worried, so I did a little Target therapy. I got you the shampoo and deodorant you asked for, a cheap book light, and a copy of 'The Help'. Now, I don't know what you're going to say, but I know that Manny is going to love these," she grins widely, and Jasper smiles indulgently at her, as she holds up a pair of Monster Inc. house slippers and pajama set. I roll my eyes as she pulls out the matching fuzzy blanket and stuffed toys of both Sulley and Mike. She places them on the bed. "Now, give me my tough little warrior," she says, motioning for me to hand her Manny.

I place Mantle in her arms and I stand and stretch, and before lifting Nolan from his car seat. I watch in mild amusement as Jasper and Alice bicker over how to put up Nolan's pack n play. "Ah-ha," Jasper laughs, standing back, letting me place a sleeping Nolan into his travel cot.

"Edward will be here later," Jasper states. I nod, a little surprised, Alice just shakes her head at my surprise. "He's currently tied-up in an investigation." I nod and frown a little when Alice chuckles.

"So do you need anything else?" Alice asks, distracting me as she places Mantle back onto his hospital bed. He grunts and roll overs, sticking his butt in the air and burying his head underneath the pillow.

I nod and sigh, "I need Angela to bring up Reggie by seven this evening, social services want to talk to him."

Alice's jaw drops, but then she's on me, hugging me tightly. "You told?" she pulls back and questions me, watching my facial features carefully.

"Yeah," I mumble worriedly, and her smile grows wide.

"About freaking time," she exclaims approvingly, then her eyes narrow and her mouth makes a cute O shape. "So that's why, Edward…"she cuts herself off when she receives a pointed look from Jasper.

"Why Edward, what?" I probe suspiciously.

Alice frowns guiltily, but shakes her head and asks, "So what broke the camel's back?" Wanting to know why I finally told.

"Phil, he tried to push himself back into our lives," I explain softly, gently patting Mantle sleeping back. "He even had me kicked out of Mantle's room," I add, my heart twisting, remembering Manny's pained cries. "I promised myself that he'd never be in our lives again, that we were free of him. Yet, here he was today, spouting his craziness. I just, I couldn't, and then there was Edward, and I didn't have to tell him, he just knew, figured it out. It was a relief. I told. I want him to pay," I confess to Alice, and she wraps her arms around me tightly.

Neither of us say anything for a long time. "It's going to be okay, Bella," she murmurs. I squeeze her tightly, still terrified on how the cards were going to fall.

I'm surprised when they stick around the rest of the afternoon, playing with the boys. I nod gratefully when Jasper orders pizza for everyone. Angela comes up with Reggie and Edward. I hug Reggie, who gives me a big squeeze, then breaks away. "Awesome, pizza," he says. Something as simple as being around his family and pizza seems to wash away his troubles, at least for now.

Edward gives me a comforting grin, and my eyes narrow in on the bruise forming at his lip, his right knuckles are scratched and bruised. I bite my lip, refusing to say anything to break the light hearted mood. I have an hour until I have to face social services and I nibble on my slice but my stomach is too twisted up to eat. I relax as I sit on the bed with my two big boys, Mantle resting between my legs, and Reggie against my side, teasing his little brother. "Don't-cha scare me like that again, squirt," Reggie mumbles, ruffling Manny's hair.

"I won't, Reg," Mantle promises, wrapping his pinky around his brothers.

My bottled up sigh escapes, and I know I have to tell Reggie, warn him about our talk with social services. The minutes tick by, and, finally, I unwrap myself from Mantle, who leans back onto his Cars pillowcase that Angela had brought up.

"Reggie, you and I need to talk bud," I say, handing Nolan over to Angela with a kiss to his brow.

Edward follows us down the hall to the private waiting room. I buy him a bag of M&M's and myself a coke, stalling a little. Finally, I sit down and pull Reggie onto my lap, he twists his body on my lap so we are face to face. "Reggie, you know how your Daddy left us?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, you tossed him out on his butt and told him never to come back," he mutters, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"And, do you know why I did that?" I pry, taping his chin making his eyes connect with mine.

He shakes his head positively. "He was always making you cry and…" his voice drops really low, "he hurt you." I gasp, painfully, squeezing him, feeling old and weary. "And he scared us." I nod weakly, indicating that he was right.

"That's right, what your Dad did was very, very wrong," I say firmly. I brace myself to say the next part. "Dad came here today." His eyes widened and a scowl comes across his face. "I promised you that he'd never be part of our lives again." I remind him and he relaxes some. "I had to tell the police about all those bad things Phil did so he'll leave us alone, but Reggie there are going to be some nice people that work for the police that are coming by, and they have to speak to you, okay?" I warn gently, tapping his nose.

"Am I in trouble?" Reggie questions, nibbling his lip, a deep worrisome frown set on his face.

I shake my head negatively. "No, they just want to make sure that Phil didn't hurt you. That I'm not hurting you."

"Oh, okay. Mom, you'd never hurt me. You love me like crazy," he states seriously, hugging me tight. My heart lightens a little at his words, and happiness washes over me as I register his words. I don't feel like a complete failure because I know that he knows he's loved.

I smile brightly and kiss his cheek. "Like crazy, super-star, I love you like crazy. Now go back down to Manny's room and share your M&M's with your brother," I instruct, letting him slide off my lap. I watch him walk down the short hallway and turn into Mantle's room, before turning to Edward.

"Phil's warrant is out, the police are looking for him," Edward states, not addressing his bruised face or knuckles.

I move forward, place my hand on his cheek gently, and look at him questioningly. "What happened?" I ask, my voice is tense and a little harsher than I intended. My stomach was in knots and I was as tense as a brick from today's stress, I was ready to crumble.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Edward dismisses with an easy smile. I can see by the way he's holding himself that he isn't going to budge, no matter how much I press.

My phone rings, startling me. "Hello," I answer.

"Ms. Swan, this is Seattle West Hospital, Sarah Lowe speaking. Now, we are looking to release a Phil Dwyer, but he is currently a little too drugged up on pain killers to drive himself home." I pinch my nose and breathe deeply.

"May I enquire what happened to him?" I request politely.

The woman hums and exhales, "We're not actually sure, he not saying, but if you want my opinion, it looks like someone beat him badly."

I gasp and my eyes shoot toward Edward's, who is staring at me curiously. "I won't be picking him up. But, my advice to you Sarah is that you should run his name by the police, there's a warrant for his arrest." I hit end call and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"What was that about?" Edward probes, wrapping his long comforting arms around my middle.

"Seattle West, they're releasing Phil, looks like he needs a ride home," I say, answering his question. I turn and face him.

"What happened to him?" Edward asks innocently but his eyes flicker for the briefest moment.

"Apparently, someone beat the holy hell out of him," I state brazenly, watching every emotion across Edward's face carefully.

He smirks almost wolfishly. "Can't say it couldn't have happened to a more deserving guy."

My heart twists, but I force myself to ask, because in my gut I know the truth. "Did you have something to do with it?"

Edward's eyes flickered to the floor, and then onto mine, he stared even, no guilt or remorse on his face as he scowls at my question. "I'm not going to lie, Isabella, be careful with what you're asking," he warns lowly, and I step forward, even in my shock. I touch his bruised lip, I know a right hook when I see one.

"You did…" I breathe uneasily, "why?"

"What the fuck, Bella?" He hissed lowly, angrily, his nostrils flaring and pupils dilating. "You have to ask me _why_? I heard everything you told those detectives today, I was in that room holding you and you have to ask me _why_? He hurt you, he almost killed you, _Jesus Fuck Isabella_." He takes a deep calming breath, before continuing. "I vowed to protect you. He's lucky that I saw him when I did, because I hadn't had time to stew on everything I had heard yet."

I felt light-headed and I knew the blood had drained from my face, I waver unsteadily on my feet, and the only thing keeping me upright is Edward's arms. "Edward, you can't do thing like that. What happens if you had been arrested?" I ask and I catch a glimmer of guilt. "You were, that's where you were this afternoon." I guess, startled. "You could go to jail." I let the tears fall.

"That's not going to happen, love," He reassures. "No one goes to jail for hitting an asshole. I'll get nothing more than a light slap on the wrist, stop worrying, this isn't going to land on you," he says, rubbing my check affectionately. I can't help but worry about what could happen to him. It must have shown in my eyes. "It's going to be okay, I'll be okay, I'm a grown man, I can handle the consequences," Edward reassures, and I smile weakly, I couldn't help but believe him.

We return to Mantle's room, I lift Nolan up from his pack n' play, and hold him. Alice and Jasper say their goodbyes. I relax just long enough to catch my calm down from Edward's revelation. I tense at the knock; I shift Nolan on my hip, and breathe as I pull the hospital door open, silently praying with all my might that it's a nurse. But then again I know better, because a nurse would knock and enter, not wait for me to open the door.

"Hello, Isabella Swan," A kind older woman says, I nod slowly, confirming that I'm me. "I'm Sasha McDaniel, I work with the Washington State Department of Social and Health services," I nod, forcing a kind smile, as I nudge the door open wider. "May I come in? Is now a good time to talk?" She requests, but both she and I know that it is truly a command. "This here is my co-worker, Cody Wood," I nod politely to the young man, who follows Mrs. McDaniel into the room.

I answer all her investigative enquiries, telling the truth on everything from Reggie's parentage to Mantle's and Nolan's. I show her my custody papers that Phil had left with me. I inform her of the harder years, they both watch closely how I interact with the boys. I give them permission to search my home. I admit to being in a relationship with Edward. I let them know who and where I work for. I quietly answer their questions about my parents. I answer their question on how I handle the stress of raising a terminal child.

Angela pretends not to listen, but every now and again I see a tear roll down her cheek as she plays go fish with Manny, while he does his breathing treatments. I sit quietly and listen as Reggie and Manny speaks with them. My heart clenches from time to time as my children talk to them.

"Miss Swan, we need to speak with you privately for a moment." Mrs. McDaniel says quietly and gently, her eyes full of remorse. I nod and place a now sleeping Nolan into his sleeping cot, cover him with his soft giraffe blanket, and lead them down the hallway, Edward's hand firmly on my back. I stare at her blankly, she lets out a long draining sigh. "Isabella, I think you're an excellent mother, you've done remarkably well considering your age and everything you have experienced. Right now, I really hate my job, but I'm going to have take Reggie Jackson with me tonight and place him with a temporary foster family. This all comes down to biologics, we have to check into the documentation that Mr. Dwyer left with you. That Mrs. Young," She pause as she took in my confusion and heartbreak. "Your mother, we have to figure out if she really did abandon Reggie, it could be that she was forced against her will. She might have not signed those papers. Inessentially she has first rights to him, but if it turns out she did abandon him, you'll be granted back your guardianship." I felt Edward's hand grip me, but it didn't keep me from crumbling to the floor, a sob tearing from my soul.

"Come on, baby," Edward whispers, pulling me up as I try and collect myself.

I force myself to breathe in and out, "I can say goodbye, right, I can still see him?"

"Of course," Mrs. McDaniel says kindly, following me back to Mantle's room. Reggie is by my side in an instant, hugging me.

"I don't want to go!" He shrieks, his face streaked with tears. "Mommy please…" he begs, tearing my heart to pieces, and I feel lost and confused. This is the nightmare I've been afraid of, and it worse than I ever imagined.

"Reggie, listen, you have to go with Mrs. McDaniel's and her friend tonight. I promise they are just mistaken, but right now we have to do what they say, okay?" I cry, crushing him into me. I hate how his blue eyes cloud with pain and worry. "I promise Regs, you'll be home in no time." He squeezes me, locking his arms around my neck and refusing to budge. "I love you like crazy my little Super-Star." I kiss his mop of dark brown hair and I rock him. "I promise Reggie, I'll do everything I can, when I make a promise, I what?" I question.

He pulls back, his blue eyes met mine, and he quirks a teary smile. "You keep them, Mom."

"That's right, I keep them. Now, remember to change your underwear every day, brush your teeth, and…" I trail off choked up, unable to speak, and I cry as he continues for me.

"And be good or so help me," he says, rolling his scared blue eyes. My lips twitch upward, my heart cracking as my brave boy, makes me smile, despite his own fears.

My heart shatters as I pry him off me and am forced to let Mrs. McDaniel walk away from me, with my son in her arms. I can't speak, I can't breathe, and I turn to Edward who is just as pale as I am.

"I'll fix this." he swears, crushing me into his arms. His phone chirps and he opens his text message with a grim frown. "Phil's been arrested," he murmurs. I nod, lay down next to Mantle, wrapping my arms around my sick boy, heart in pieces.

* * *

**Author Note**

* * *

Pre-Reader - **TeamAllTwilight**

Thanks Beta** - teamedwardforever1998**

If you don't like this story then I suggest that you simply **stop** **reading! **Seriously there is no need to tell me, obviously **Negative Nancy, **I'm just going to ignore you!

Realistically 54% of rape victims never speak up and 97% of rapist will never spend a day in jail. This isn't an easy topic to approach but I'm writing this from my _realistic_ point of view but no Phil won't be getting away with anything.

Once again this is a happily-ever-after story.

P.s, I'm sorry I didn't mean to drop off the face of the earth. I had three boys out of school and an affair with Summertime and a whole bundle of family crap tossed in... you do the math!

Now go, go on, go_ **REVIEW!**_


End file.
